Just Can't Get Enough
by Devine Justice
Summary: After Eric gets his memories back and leaves Sookie behind she takes matters into her own hands to reclaim her lost love.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my 1****st**** FanFic I appreciate any feedback and I hope you enjoy the story!**

**I own nothing they belong to Ms. Harris I just like to play with her toys.**

Here I am again sitting on the porch swing watching as the last rays of sunset dance on the horizon by all rights it is beautiful the pinks oranges and purples put on a spectacular show as they wash across the clouds. However tonight just like every other night for the last 3 weeks I am unable to truly enjoy it because I know that after the beauty fades from the sky and true night falls I will have to relive him leaving again and by him I mean Eric.

When I first took Eric in off the side of the road afraid and without his memory I was not at all happy about the idea, in fact I downright loathed it. I did not want to deal with any vampires anymore I had barred them all from my life after the hell Bill put me thru and rightly so if I say so myself. When I saw him scared and alone it ripped at my heart strings, I knew what it was like to be both of those things. When I accepted that he honestly had no idea who he was or any memory of his long life and was not trying to trick me into to doing something for or with him, to say I was shocked was an understatement! My plan was to help him by returning him to Pam she would be able to care for him until he could be restored. Then my conscience would be clear and my gran wouldn't be ashamed of me for not helping a person err vampire in need and I wouldn't have to be involved in any more vampire shit but did it work out that way…nope.

Instead Pam pretty much forced him on me, mind you she had sound reasons for me to harbor him firstly he would be safe from other vamps since they would require an invite into my home and that so was not going to happen and secondly no one would think to look for him with me since we weren't really connected in any way. Jason being the opportunist that he is negotiated a fee for him staying with me since the witches were offering 50,000 for him. I didn't want the money( not that I didn't need it) I didn't want any of this but as it so often goes others make decisions about my life and I feel obligated to go along so that is how it started between Eric and me.

We spent a week together while Pam and the others hunted down the witches that had done this to him, during that week my whole world changed. While I was sheltering Eric form the world I also got to know him a part of him I doubt many if any have ever seen. This Eric stripped of all his vampire nonsense was a sweet, caring and funny guy. He respected me and treated me as his equal. He wanted to know anything I could tell him about himself and what kind of relationship we had. He wasn't too thrilled with a lot of the things I had to say about him or us and vowed that he would be a changed man.

For that week that wonderful week Eric was everything to me and I was everything to him. I fell in love with him that week, even though I knew that when he was restored to himself he may not want any of this. I was right sort of, he couldn't know if he wanted the "us" from that week or not because he couldn't remember any of that week. I will never forget when he rose for the night and I was standing there looking at him with my eyes full of love and he was looking at me like I was a threat. He had no idea how he got to my house the last thing he remembered was changing clothes in his office. I was devastated. I could tell he was very confused he just kept looking at me like he was trying to match some emotion to a memory, then his face went blank and he told me he had to go, that was 3 weeks ago.

Since that night I have not heard from him at all, I kept up hope for the first week that he would call or show up. My longing for him was incredible I missed him fiercely and I wanted him to come back so much that it was tearing me apart inside. I went thru the motions everyday but I felt nothing but emptiness. I know everyone noticed how off I was I kept screwing up orders at work and on more than a few occasions Sam just sent me home. I didn't want to talk about what was wrong and after a week of asking me what was up Tara and Lafayette just gave up trying to get thru to me.

I had shut out the world, my hurt and sadness where my only companions in the weeks since Eric got his memory back and left me alone. Each night I held the same pity party for myself I would watch the sunset from my front porch swing once it was full dark I would walk into the spare bedroom where the hidey hole was and sit on the bed and just stare off into to space. I would think of the nights we had had together and cry until I had no tears left and would simply pass out from exhaustion. I had not set foot back into my own room since the night he left; the memories of us together in that bed were just too painful.

As I headed back into the house I decide that tonight is going to be different, I am a Stackhouse for Pete's sakes! My Gran did not raise me to be a weeping Willa and she also raised me to fight for the ones I love and to go after the things I wanted from life. At that moment I knew things had to change, I looked and felt like hell I decided to trade in my pity party for a pretty party.

I was going to start with a hot relaxing bubble bath, I pulled out my favorite scented candles and lit them all over the bathroom, my bathroom, oh yes I was reclaiming that bedroom we had shared! I poured some ocean scented bubble bath into the hot water and turned on my radio. I slipped down into the water and felt the tension start to melt away from my body; yes this was just what I needed. I scrubbed myself til I felt brand new, washed and conditioned my hair and shaved my legs, I was starting to feel like me again.

After I took care of all my hygienic needs I relaxed back into the hot water for a long soak and bobbed my head to the songs on the radio. As I was listening to the lyrics to Just Can't Get Enough by the Black Eyed Peas I couldn't help by notice how they applied to the way I felt about Eric I was addicted and I really couldn't get enough. I wanted him and it was then I decided that I was going to get him back!

I was formulating my plan to get my Viking back and I was going to need some help, some help from someone who had inside information, Pam. So I got up my nerve and dialed the number to Fangtasia praying it would be Pam who answered.

After a few rings a bored voice answered the line "Fangtasia where all your bloody dreams come true, how may I please you!" That Pam! "Hello Pam, how are things?" I said. "Sookie my favorite breather I am well as can be considering. How are you?" She replied.

I wondered to myself what exactly did she mean by considering." I have been better Pam and what do you mean considering?" I asked. She was silent for a moment and I could tell she was walking somewhere with the phone as all the background noise was fading away.

"I mean that considering my maker is absolutely unbearable, he is moody and has been terrible for business ever since he came back from his little stay with you." She replied. To say I was caught off guard was an accurate statement I assumed Eric would have been back to his usual self.

"It is making him crazy that he can't remember anything about your time together, he is making me crazy asking me about it when I have no answers to give him. I have told him to ask you about it but he thinks you wouldn't want to see him as he says you would just tell him to go fly a kite as it is your customary reaction to his presence." She said.

I had to stifle a giggle when she used the phrase to go fly a kite as I remembered telling her she could tell him that very thing once. I was also saddened that he was in so much turmoil and that he thought I wouldn't want to see him. However as he didn't remember out time together he only had my pre-amnesia attitudes toward him to go off of.

"Enough about that, tell me to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" she asked. Well here goes I thought. "Pam I need your help?" I said. That question was met with a silence that lasted long enough that I had to ask if she was still there. "I am here. What kind of help do you need, I can be _very_ helpful!" She said. I could hear the leer in her voice and the innuendo did not escape me.

"Pam!" I said completely exasperated. "I am not in the mood for your lesbian weirdness! I need your help with Eric." Once again the line was silent I guess my request took her by surprise. So I just continued "I was wondering if maybe you could come out to my place so we can discuss this further?" She finally answered with an "I am on my way." And hung up in my ear, vampires really could use some etiquette lessons.

I paced around my living room while I waited for Pam to arrive, I was nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs! I knew without a doubt that I wanted Eric but what if without his memories he didn't want me. Well I know he wants me because of my gift but I don't know if he will want me in a relationship kind of way like I do him. Vampires as a rule don't do feelings and while I know Eric has feelings he certainly doesn't ever express them. I was so lost in my thoughts that I shrieked when there was a knock at my door," Jesus Christ, Sheppard of Judea!" I muttered to myself as I went to answer my door.

"Please come in Pam." I said. She walked into the living room and I invited her to have a seat on the couch. "Can I get you a Tru Blood?' I asked. "No, I can't stand that vile swill. I am however very much looking forward to hearing what it is you need my help with concerning Eric." She replied. So I launched into my sad story about how miserable I have been for the last few weeks since Eric got his memories back and left. I told her that I missed him and that I wanted him back. I told her that I needed her help to come up with a plan to make him see that I wanted him with or without his memories of that week.

She was silent for a few minutes as she digested the information I had just relayed to her. She shook her head as a smile broke across her face which is quite a site to see on Pam, honestly I had wondered if she could even smile as this was the first time I had ever seen her do it. "Sookie I would be delighted to help you win my master's affections. I think that even though he will never admit it to me or anyone else he misses you. What ever happened between you two has changed him." She said. I was so excited that she agreed to help me that I flew off the couch and wrapped her up in a hug, I didn't even care that it totally freaked her out. "Thank you Pam, thank you so very much!" I cried.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story or added it to their alerts! The support has motivated me to work faster!**

**I own nothing everything belongs to Ms. Harris. **

When I released Pam from the hug I had sprung on her she smoothed out her outfit and I am pretty sure I heard her mutter something that sounded a lot like "_humans"._ I just smiled at her I was way too excited to even say anything about her dig at my show of affection. Then she got a serious look on her face and said "Sookie, I will help you, but first I need to know that you are sure with absolute certainty that you want to be Eric's."

I knew without any doubt in my mind that being Eric's was exactly what I wanted. I had always been drawn to him from the moment I laid eyes on him during my first trip to Fangtasia but I was with Bill and I am a one man woman.

It didn't help that Eric was very closed off unless he was trying to get into my pants but I started to have real feeling for him after the rooftop in Dallas it was then that I knew there was more to him than he let show.

After our week together I was certain of it and I felt strongly that even without his memories of our time together that if I became his and when we were alone that I would see the whole of Eric not just his public façade. So I replied with all the confidence in the world "Yes Pam I am 100% certain that I want to be Eric's. I want all of him not just the man he was during the curse. I just hope that he wants me the same way since he can't remember what we shared."

Pam assured me that Eric most defiantly wanted me and not just for my ability. She told me she had never seen him take such interest in anyone much less put himself on the line to protect me in all the time they had been together. Hearing her say that gave me the warm fuzzies all over.

Pam and I started to work out the details of how to go about our mission. She said that I should come to Fangtasia tomorrow night to surprise him as he would never in a million years expect for me to come to him, I had to agree he would definitely be shocked. Pam said that I must have the perfect outfit for the occasion and she headed for my closet to see what I had. After a brief look she scowled and informed me that nothing I had would do.

So our first order of business was a shopping trip to get the perfect outfit she said she knew a place where could go to get the afore mentioned _perfect outfit._ I grabbed my purse and keys and headed out the door with Pam.

I made my way towards my car and as I was about to open the door Pam asked "Just what do you think you are doing?"

"I thought it would be obvious Pam, I 'm getting in the car so we can go shopping." I said to which she replied" Sookie there is no way I am riding in that ugly death trap you call a car. We will take mine." I was going to protest her assessment of my car but the look she was giving me told me it was pointless. The ride to the boutique was quick and that wasn't because it was close by. Pam drove like the devil was after her. I had a white knuckled death drip on the door handle the whole way there.

I told her that I wasn't immortal and that I would die if we had an accident and asked her if she could slow down. She just laughed and said "I am an excellent driver my reflex's are much better than a humans and I have never had an accident." Since she clearly was not going to slow down I took a few deep calming breaths and tried to think of anything but flying down the interstate like a rocket. Thoughts of Eric filtered into my mind and my terror of Pam's driving melted into a happy bliss the next thing I knew we were in the car park.

Once we were inside the boutique Pam started selecting dresses from the racks she took three that she said would look perfect on me and proceeded to grab several pairs of heels and ushered me towards the dressing rooms to try them on. I was excited but nervous everything I here was very expensive and I wasn't sure my bank account could handle it and told Pam as much.

She just shushed me and told me that she would be putting it on her account and that she would hear no arguments about it. I looked at the three selections Pam had chosen for me, all three were red but each was a different length. The first one I ruled out immediately it was too short and with the bounty god had given me would have been indecent.

The second one was pretty so I tried it on. It was knee length with a scooped neckline fitted bodice and flared out just below my hips. The dress was made of a silky material that sparkled when the lights glinted off the tiny crystals that were covering it. It showed my assets nicely while maintaining my modesty but I wanted something more striking, something that would grab Eric's attention the second he saw me but I stepped out of the dressing room to get Pam's opinion. She looked me over head to toe appraising me as her gaze finally settled back at my eyes she just said "Next."

I rolled my eyes and returned to the dressing room to try on the third option. It was strapless and came down to mid thigh the bodice was fully ruched with a soft sweetheart neckline and a silver beaded flower appliqué on the side. I slide into it and zipped myself up, when I turned to the mirror I gasped. The dress looked amazing it was very fitted and clung to all my curves accenting all my assets, I slid on a pair of strappy silver 5 inch heels and stepped out of the dressing room for Pam's appraisal.

As soon as Pam saw me her fangs snapped down and she smiled the most lascivious grin I had ever seen. I blushed and she purred out "Mmm Sookie you look good enough to eat. My master will truly enjoy you in that dress." I smiled shyly and said "Thanks Pam." She grabbed a few other accessories for the outfit that included jewelry and a very racy bra and panty set, a few things for her and paid the clerk. With our shopping trip over Pam drove me back to my house.

We carried all of my new things into the house; I thanked Pam again for all her help and for buying me the dress and accessories. She just waved it off saying that she considered it an investment in her sanity. Her face took on a very serious look before she said "There are a few things I would still like to discuss with you before I head back to Shreveport." I nodded and she continued "I know that you are willing to be Eric's but I want t make sure you understand what that will mean and how you will be expected to act in public as well as how he will be expected to treat you in front of others vampires." I nodded and said "That would be very helpful. I don't want to do anything to embarrass myself or Eric." Pam spent the next half hour explaining everything it meant to belong to Eric and how I should act in front of other vampires as well as telling me how Eric would treat me as well.

Some of what she told me chafed my independent nature my gran raised me to be a strong southern woman but in light of the fact that I was free to be myself when we were alone I decided Eric was more important to me than my pride and that for him I was willing to play the role of pet when necessary.

It was quite late now and I was tired having taken a ride on my emotional rollercoaster earlier in the evening, shopping with Pam and then a very detailed lesson in vampire etiquette to mull over. I thanked Pam for coming and told her I need to sleep. We agreed that she would come over after dark tomorrow night to help me get ready for my big night. After she left I went to my room shed my jeans and shirt and walked into my bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face before I slid into my favorite gown. I shut off the lights and climbed into my bed and thoughts of Eric danced behind my eyes as I drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face and excitement in my heart for what I hoped would be a very steamy reunion.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A huge Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and alerted this story you guys are awesome! RL jumped all over me so sorry for the delayed update anyways on with the show!**

**I own nothing I just like to play with Ms. Harris's toys!**

**Saturday Morning**

I woke up to the sunshine streaming into my bedroom and for the first time in weeks I felt happiness and hope in equal measure. I looked at my clock and seeing it was almost noon already I launched myself out of bed excitedly as thoughts of tonight flooded my mind; I was going to see Eric.

I started making a mental list of everything I wanted to do to be ready for tonight as I headed to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. I pulled out everything I need to make a good southern breakfast and whipped myself up some eggs, bacon and biscuits. I was in such a state that I could hardly eat but I wanted to be at my best tonight.

After I finished eating and cleaned up the kitchen I strolled up to my room to put on my favorite bikini I decided that I was going to top up my tan since I knew Eric loved the smell of the sun on my skin when he had stayed with me he told me repeatedly that it was "_positively intoxicating." _I wanted to do my finger and toenails in a crimson to match my dress so I pulled together everything to give myself a mani/pedi while I tanned. Satisfied that I had everything I need I put my hair up in ponytail grabbed my sunglasses and towel and headed out to the backyard.

Just as I was opening the door the phone started ringing, I put down my things and hurried down the hall to grab it before I missed whoever was trying to reach me. I snatched the phone and answered with a breathy hello Sam's voiced greeted me with usual "Hey there cher!" I wrinkled my brow and cursed in my head, I just knew he was going to ask me to come in to work today, I wished I had just let it ring.

"Hi Sam how are you?" I replied. "I'm good; I was calling to ask you if you could come in tonight and cover for Arlene her kids got the flu?" Sam answered. I had always been the reliable go to for Sam since I basically had no social life to speak of but there was just no way I was going to cancel my plans. "Sam I'm sorry I can't. I have plans tonight." I said "Aww Sookie I really need you I know this is your day off and I already tried everyone else." Sam said.

I was again cursing up a storm in my head I was going to have to tell him that I had a date to get out of this; I hoped that Sam wouldn't ask anything more after that "_not likely" _a sarcastic voice in my brainsupplied. "Sam normally I would have no problem coming in and helping you out but I have a date tonight." I said. It was a date as far as I was concerned even if my date wasn't yet aware of it, god I can't wait to see the look on Eric's face I thought to myself.

A very surprised "OH!" was Sam's reply. "Well I guess we will just have to make do without you cher, who's the lucky guy?" I rolled my eyes feeling slightly insulted that Sam sounded so shocked to hear I had a date. I also didn't want my great mood spoiled so telling him I was meeting Eric was just out of the question, not that I was ashamed or anything I just so didn't want to get his sermon on the evils of vampires; I have heard it one too many times as it is. So I decided to take a page out of the Eric Northman guide to question evasion and answer him without revealing anything. "No one from around here Sam." I said flatly hoping he would take the hint and not push me for more info. He didn't and we end our call after he wished me a good night and told me to be careful.

I breathed a sigh of relief and my excitement about tonight once again rushed into me as I grabbed my things and bounced out the door into the sun. I spread my towel on the ground and sat down to do my nails and soak up the rays, twenty minutes later my nails looked great and I stretched out to relax. Several hours and a good book later my tan was a deep golden brown satisfied I got up gathered my things and went inside. I had about two hours til the sunset and Pam would arrive to help me get ready.

I decided that I would fix myself some lunch and take a nap since I was planning on being up late and wanted to have plenty of energy. Eric was a force of nature and if things went the way I was hoping that they would I was going to need a lot of energy. Suddenly my body felt hot and tingly as I remembered the things Eric could do to me and a tidal wave of lust coursed thru me.

I missed his cool touch that set my body on fire, his masterful kisses that took away all sense of reason, the sound of his voice laced with raw desire as he told me all the things he wanted to do with me, I longed to once again feel his skin against mine. Yes just thinking about the things we had done together had my heart racing and my breathing was shallow and fast. Tonight was not going to get here soon enough I thought to myself as I headed to my room for a nap. I set my alarm for 6:30 and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

**Saturday Sunset**

I woke to the sound of someone pounding on my front door and yelling for me to come and open the door! I quickly recognized the voice as my brother Jason, Sweet baby Jesus I thought the house must be on fire or something was really wrong the way he was attacking my door. I jumped out of bed switched off my alarm clock and yelled back that I was coming and for him to quit banging on the door before he knocked it down. "Cheese and rice Jason what's wrong?" I asked after opening the door.

He gave me a stern look took a breath and said" I was just down at Merlotte's having a beer and I was lookin for ya cause I wanted to see how you were since you been moping around so much lately. Sam told me you was goin on a date with someone from not around here and he said he was sure it was a cover up for you going to see them fangers. I just wanted to make sure those blood suckers weren't trying to make you do nothin. All of them is no good Sook you need to stay away from them and find you someone with a heartbeat" I felt my ire rising to the point of no return, how dare he come in here and judge me for who I choose to associate with. He off all people didn't have a leg to stand on with the kind of company he keeps.

"Jason Corbett Stackhouse!" I yelled at him. "It is none of your business who I keep company with! To answer your question no one is making me do anything, I am my own person with my own mind. I will see anyone I choose and neither you nor Sam or anyone is going to tell me how I should live my life!" I was beyond angry, why is it that people feel that it is ok for them to tell me how to live and try to shove their advice down my throat.

Jason stood there just looking at me with his jaw hanging down, catching flies gran used to say. After a minute he just looked angry and said "Ya know Sook I'm just tryin to look out for ya but if you wanna go off with them fangers and get yer self killed well don't say I didn't warn ya." With that he stormed out the door just as Pam was about to knock, he looked at her made a sound of disgust and peeled down the driveway sending gravel flying in every direction.

"Hey Pam, come on it. I am sorry you had to see that." I said. I was still angry at my brother and took a few cleansing breaths to help myself calm down. Pam walked inside and said "Good evening Sookie. Are you ready for tonight?" Oh was I ever ready! "Oh yes I am more than ready, I can't wait actually. I'm gonna go take a quick shower and then we can get me ready!" I said with a huge smile on my face. Pam was looking at me expectantly and when I just continued to look at her she said "Well off you go I don't have all night you know."

I took off like a shot headed for the shower, I turned on the water waited for the water to heat up and steeped inside the curtain. I washed and conditioned my hair, scrubbed every inch of me, and shaved my legs in record time. I wrapped a fluffy towel around myself and walked out into my bedroom to find Pam laying out my underwear she flashed me a fangy grin and asked if I need any help getting into them. I blushed fiercely "Jeez Pam thanks so much but I think I can manage my under things all on my own." She just laughed winked at me and said" Can't blame a girl for trying!" I took my corset; panties garter belt and stockings into the bathroom along with my robe to put them on.

It was harder getting into that corset then I thought it was going to be and I guess I had been in the bathroom for awhile. I was so lost in my concentration that I nearly had a heart attack when Pam banged on the door and asked me if I was sure I didn't need her help. "I am fine Pam I'll be out in a second."I said. I did up the last hook on the bindings and slipped my robe on when I opened the door Pam had set up everything she needed to do my hair and makeup.

I sat down at my vanity and let Pam get to work on me. I was starting to get nervous, what if things didn't go well? No Sookie I scolded myself everything is going to be perfect. I refused to have any negative thoughts about tonight.

Pam must have sensed my worry because she patted my shoulder and said "Relax Sookie everything is going to be great. You look delicious and he will not be able to resist you. He has many questions about your time together and I am sure he will be very pleased when he is filled in on what he cannot remember. Honestly when he sees you and finds you to be receptive to him he may not even ask." She said with a wicked smile. "Ok, I have finished you hair and makeup what do you think?" I turned around slowly and when I got a look at what she had done to me I almost cried. I looked so beautiful; my hair was half up with tiny red crystal pins that sparkled in the light holding it in place the rest fell in soft curls down my back and smaller curls that hung down to frame my face. She had given my eyes a sexy smoky look and added a little red tinted lip gloss to finish the look. "Oh my god Pam this is amazing, thank you!" I said desperately trying to hold off my tears to avoid ruining all her beautiful work. "You are welcome. Now let's get you into the dress so we can both get on with our night." She said.

I pulled the dress off its hanger and stepped into it and held it in place while Pam zipped me up. I sat down on my bed and slipped on my heels and buckled the little straps around my ankles. When I stood up and looked myself over I was very happy with what I saw. "Well Pam what do you think?" I asked.

She was just about to answer me when her phone started to ring. She looked at the caller ID and held a finger up to her lips to tell me to be quiet. I guessed it must be Eric calling and didn't want to blow the surprise so not only was I quiet I was barely breathing. "Hello Eric." She drawled into the phone and shot a grin at me that would have shamed the devil. My heart rate shot thru the roof, I couldn't hear what Eric was saying but Pam seemed very amused so I guess our secret was safe. "Yes Eric I am on my way to speak to the shifter. Yes I will be back soon." And with that she ended the call. See the shifter I thought, why on earth would she be going to see Sam?

"Pam, why are you going to talk to Sam?" I asked. With a very amused expression on her face she replied "Eric wishes for me to question the shifter about you and see if I can get any intel on what went on between you two. Since you are friends he thought perhaps you may have mentioned something." I giggled once I heard that, to think of Eric employing high school tactics to find out if a girl liked him was just too funny. "Well Sookie I must be going he is impatient for his answers." And just like that she was gone.

I grabbed my matching clutch tucked me cell phone, ID and some cash into it grabbed my keys and headed out the door. I jumped in my car and headed for Shreveport. Once I was on the highway I started to plan out how I was going to handle seeing Eric for the first time in weeks and before I knew it I was pulling into Fangtasia's parking lot. I found a spot close to the front door gave myself one last look over in the rearview mirror and headed for the door.

Shockingly Pam had beaten me there, not that I should have been surprised considering how fast she drove when we had gone shopping. As I got to the door she gave me her signature leer and said "Hello Sookie, what brings you to our fine establishment tonight?" I was confused at first since she knew but it dawned on me that Eric would be able to hear us and she was doing things just as she would if she hadn't been expecting me. "Hey Pam, I am here to see Eric. Is he here?" I said. She winked at me and replied "He is. Go on in."

The fang bangers waiting in line started to grumble about it not being fair that I got to go in when they had been waiting for hours. Pam hissed at them and that shut them right up. I took a deep breath and walked inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow you guys have amazed me with your response to this story and I am so grateful for the reviews and alerts! So here it is the 1****st**** meeting! All things in **_**italics**_** are thoughts. I have also added some of the True Blood plot line in here because …well because it helps the plot.**

**I own nothing it all belongs to Ms. Harris.**

**EPOV**

Another night same as every other I am sitting on my throne watching the sea of vermin circling vampires like a flock of desperate vultures. I have come to loath sitting out here displaying myself for the humans to get a thrill by being so close to death. For the last few weeks I have had no interest in feed from or fucking any of the whores who offer themselves to me.

When I first returned I had taken several women to try and quench the terrible hunger that caused me to ache with need, it was a fruitless venture. No matter how much blood I took I was never satisfied and no matter how many I fucked I was never sated. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ I have found that since returning from Sookie's I cannot get that feisty little woman out of my head. It is driving me to distraction that I don't know what happened. Pam tells me that I should stop abusing our patrons and just go talk to Sookie and ask her what happened. _Yea right she'd just as soon stake me than speak to me._

Just as I am about to get up and head to my office having decided that I have had enough of these pathetic sycophants for tonight my senses slam into overdrive, my blood feels carbonated and my body feels electrified. I scan the crowd looking for whom or what is here that has set the predator in me free, I haven't felt this good in weeks, come to think of it I may not have felt this good in centuries.

I can see no one in the bar who could possibly be having this effect on me absolutely nothing they are all average at best but this feeling is starting to become more intense by the minute. I take notice that none of the other vampires in the bar seem to be affected in any way none of them seem to have sensed anything different and then I get a huge wave of excitement coming from Pam thru our bond. _What the fuck is happening to me? Why is it that only Pam and I seem to notice something is suddenly very different? Pam seems to just be excited but she is much calmer then I am._ Then I hear her voice, Sookie's voice, she is here.

My eyes are locked onto the door and as soon as she steps inside my fangs snap down with such suddenness and force that they cut into my bottom lip, my body is humming like a high voltage wire. She looks sinfully delicious in tight red dress that has made my pants uncomfortable tight and it nearly impossible to remain seated on my throne. Her scent is beyond intoxicating she smells of sunlight so strongly that I fight back the urge to wrap myself around her and bury my nose in her hair.

I notice that every vampire in the bar is staring at her with hunger in their eyes and I feel a growl building in my throat how dare they look at her she is MINE, I want to rip all their eyes from their heads. _When did I become so wildly possessive of her? _

Lust, hunger and something else I can't identify are storming thru my body with the force of a category 5 hurricane. _Why is she here? She had never come to the bar before unless I summoned her or unless she needed me to help that rat bastard Compton. Gods that woman is divine. _ I look for that insufferable bastard Compton to walk in behind her and after a moment I realize that she came here alone. Her eyes meet mine and the beautiful blue pools are filled with an intensity I have never seen before. A lovely blush colors her cheeks and what happens next leaves me stunned as she graces me with a beautiful and genuine smile.

**SPOV**

As soon as I was inside I could feel his eyes on me and my heart started to pound in my chest. _This is it, time to claim what is mine. _I raised my eyes up to meet his and the desire I saw burning there set my body on fire, I felt my cheeks flush as lust started to race thru me and I smiled at him. So many emotions were flying across his face that I couldn't keep track of them all but there was one that I had no problem figuring out and that was shock. _Well done Sookie._

I decide to get myself a drink and let him stew for a few minutes before I approach him. _Gran always said that a lady should maintain a certain amount of mystery about herself._ I step up to the bar and order my drink I opt for a sprite since Pam told me that alcohol taints the taste of the blood and since I am hoping that this reunion involves more than just conversation I want it to be perfect. I take a few sips from my drink and sway to the beat of the music pulsing thru the speakers.

When I notice the affect my movements are having on Eric I decide to push him a little further and make my way onto the dance floor. He is watching me very intently so I wink at him and I start to move my body to the rhythm of the music. The music is very sensual and as I sway my hips I run my hands over my body knowing that I am most defiantly playing with fire and the thrill it gives me is amazing. When I look back at Eric his eyes are glazed over with lust, his fangs are fully out, and he is leaning forward in his chair. I can see clearly the tension in his body and I can tell by the grip he has on the arms of his throne that he is barely restraining himself and I know now is the time to make my move.

I slowly make my way towards him keeping constant eye contact and the electricity flowing between us is a tangible thing. When I reach the dais where his throne sits I smile up at him and in a breathy lust filled voice I say "Hello Eric."

**EPOV**

My eyes never leave her as she sways to the music while sipping her drink at the bar, my curiosity about the purpose of her visit is slowly ratcheting up as is my desire. She ordered only a soda which I find interesting since she usually has a gin and tonic. She looks my way once again and winks at me as she heads out to the dance floor. _She just winked at me. Who is this woman and what did she do with the Sookie who would rather have cancer then like me._ I watch completely enthralled as she runs her hands over the luscious curves of her body the sway of her hips is hypnotic I couldn't look away if my life depended on it.

I am quickly losing my ability to restrain myself from grabbing her and fucking her senseless in my office. I am gripping the arms of my throne so tightly I can hear the wood starting to crack. I continue to watch her as she dances, I feel my fangs extend further and the erection that was once a discomfort is now painfully straining against my zipper. She does one last turn on the floor before she locks her eyes onto mine the fires burning in them take me totally by surprise she has never looked at me like this.

Now she is making her way towards me thru the crowd never breaking her gaze, she looks up at me and in the sexiest voice I think I have ever heard she says "Hello Eric." I fight with the beast inside me for control and say "Good Evening Ms. Stackhouse." She giggles, takes a step closer to me and says "I think we are past the point of such formality." I am trying to figure out what the hell is going on, it was very clear that things had changed.

I had never seen this side of Sookie but I liked it. I smirked at her and replied suggestively "Are we now?" I expected to her to give me a scathing look and spout off some sassy reply about me talking nasty to her but instead a wicked smile plays on her lips as she steps closer to me once again. Bracing her hand on the arm of my throne she leans in close to me her cheek brushes against mine and I can feel her warm breath on my cool skin as she whispers "Oh yes Eric." Every ounce of smugness I had felt died in that moment. Now more than ever I wanted to know just what exactly happened during the week I stayed with her.

**SPOV**

The look currently displayed on Eric's face is just priceless; I have clearly thrown him off his game. I could tell that he wanted answers to all of the questions he had about the week we spent together while he was cursed. He suddenly became serious and said "I want you to tell me exactly what occurred between us while I was cursed." It was not a request it was an order. _Bossy freaking vampire._

Suddenly I wasn't feeling quite so bold, this was it. The conversation we were about to have would either leave my heart broken or lead to one hell of a reunion. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and said "I will tell you everything and answer all of your questions." He was not expecting me to be so accommodating I could tell as once again his face registered shock but he nodded his head and offered me his hand. I took it and he lead us towards his office.

Once inside he closed the door behind us and I took a seat on his couch. I was fidgeting and trying to keep my emotions under control as I told him everything that happened between us. He really enjoyed the part about all the sex we had had and was very disappointed that he could not recall it. Now I was coming to the part where feeling came into the story and I was so nervous I felt like throwing up.

My face must have betrayed me because Eric came and sat down next to me on the couch he took my hand in his and looked me in the eyes and said "Please Sookie I need to know everything. I can't tell you how disconcerting it is to have feelings I can't understand and don't know why I have them to start with." His tone was pleading. "I said I would tell you everything Eric and I will."

I looked down at my hands as I continued to tell him the facts, I was too afraid to face him because if he didn't like what I said I couldn't bear to see the rejection on his face. "You told me that when all the business with the curse was over that you would bring me to your side and that everyone who owed you fealty would honor me. You also told me you had strong feelings for me not love exactly but close."

I sat quietly while I waited for him to process what I had told him, after a few minutes he said "Is that everything?" I shook my head no and continued "Later when we went to fight the witches to break the curse you also offered to give up everything and stay the way you were. You said you would work, take care of me and that we could be together always."

I paused for a second before dropping the last bomb on him. "I also killed Debbie Pelt and you buried her body somewhere. It was self defense she tried to shoot me but you took the bullet for me and I killed her. That's everything." As soon as I finished he shot up off the couch and started pacing around his office. _Shit…shit shit shit this is it he is going to walk out of here and that's going to be the end._

I decided to look up at him and he looked deep in thought. _Well that's better the angry or disgusted._ He was still pacing the room like a caged animal after a few more trips around the room he stopped and looked at me. Why did you come here tonight Sookie?' he asked. I felt my confidence come back to me in that moment and said "I lost something and I came here to get it back." His face betrayed nothing he was in full vampire mode; he was scrutinizing my face looking for ….well hell I don't know what he was looking for then he asked "What might that be?"

I stood up and crossed the room closing the distance between us til I was toe to toe with him smiled and said "You."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay I had the worst time with this chapter I wrote it and scrapped it 5 times before I got it right. As always much love to all of you for your support of this story, you guys are awesome!**

**I own nothing it all belongs to .**

**EPOV**

I stood there just staring at her; she had come here for me. My fangs descended as her admission penetrated my mind. I have wanted her for so long and not for the reasons she thought I did and it seemed no matter what I said or did I couldn't sway her opinion of me.

Now she is here and she wants me. The way she has been looking at me tonight, they playful banter and the genuine way she seems to be enjoying herself with me I have longed for. I feel complete when she is close to me. The emptiness and loneliness vanish in the light of her presence.

I wish I could remember the week I spent with her the intimacy we had shared, the promises I had made her, the fact that I had told her I could love her. _Am I truly who she wants or is she here looking for the man I was when I was cursed?_

I hear her asking me if I am going to say anything or just stare at her and that snaps me back to the present. I need to know if I am really who she wants, all of me not just the very human version of me she knew during the curse. "I am not that man who was with you for a week, you are chasing after a ghost Sookie. You want the illusion of me that was with you then." I said.

She reached out and laid her hand against my chest the electricity that spun thru my body at her touch was divine never had anyone in all my long life ever had the effect on me that this woman has. She was inches from me her eyes still locked with mine and it felt like she was looking into my soul. No one had ever been so bold as to try and claim me as their own were anyone but her I would have laughed or killed them for being so presumptuous, yet I find myself excited at the prospect of Sookie claiming me.

Once again her voice pulls me from my thoughts when she replies "That's where you are wrong Eric; I have NO illusions about who or what you are. I have seen almost every side there is to you I have seen you kill, I have seen you hurt, seen you love; I have seen the man who dwells inside the vampire. I know that the person I spent a week with is part of you. I am aware that another part of you is ruthless manipulative and will have to kill and do other things I find unsavory that are required of you. I want everything that comes with being yours Eric, all I am asking is for you to also be mine and that you give me the parts of yourself that you keep hidden when it is just us."

The elation that I feel when I hear her say that she wants to be mine and that she accepts me as I am is like nothing I have ever felt before. I want this woman I want her as I have never wanted another. _Can I do this? Can I open the parts of myself that I have kept hidden from everyone since I was turned? _ My vampire nature and the nature of the man I was are at war. part of me wants to fall to my knees and tell her that I will give her all that I am and spend the rest of my eternity by her side, the vampire in me however is telling me I should just kill her and eliminate the weakness she causes in me.

The thought of a world without her in it causes a crushing pain to settle in my chest to never see her smile or feel her touch again leaves me cold. I have again become lost in my thoughts, I guess some minutes have passed and I have said nothing only stared at her with unblinking eyes. I realize that the cold feeling that has settled on me is due to the fact that she has removed her hand from my chest and stepped away from me. She has taken my silence as rejection.

**SPOV**

Minutes have passed since I told him that I wanted him for all he is and since then he hasn't said a word only staring at me with unseeing eyes. I can feel the sadness welling up in my heart as the cold reality starts to set in that he doesn't want me as I do him. _How could I be so foolish? _I snatch my hand from his chest and move away from him, I have to get out of here before I fall apart. _Hold it together, don't cry. I can't let him see me break._ I grab my clutch from the couch and head for the door. As soon as the cold steel of the door knob is in my hand I feel the first traitorous tear slide down my cheek. _Damn it be strong. _

With suddenness that still surprises me every time Eric had moved with vamp speed and had his hands pressed to the door caging me in effectively stopping my escape from his office. I could feel his body close to mine, I heard him inhale deeply taking in my scent and I felt his cool breath on my ear as he spoke a single word "No." His voice was soft and sounded slightly pained he had barely whispered the word.

I turn around to face him still inside the cage of his arms and raise my eyes to meet his. What I see there nearly cripples me; his eyes are full of emotion.

**EPOV**

I feel her sadness as if it was my own and I can smell the salt of her tears as she bolts for the door. An emotion rises up in me that I have long forgotten and never expected to feel again but in that moment I recognize it for what it is; love. I move with vampire speed and press my hands into to the door to stop her from leaving me. I take in her exquisite scent vowing to myself that she will never again know sadness.

"No." I whisper into her ear my voice filled with emotion. She turns around slowly and raises her eyes to mine I can see in them pain and a glimmer of hope. I close the distance between us and press my lips to hers. Her body relaxes and molds to mine as she put her arms around my neck and tangles one hand in my hair while the other holds me to her firmly. I run my tongue across her bottom lip seeking to deepen our kiss; she grants me entrance to her mouth and our tongues dance in a sensual battle for dominance. It is even better then I imagined it would be she tastes amazing and her kiss feels so familiar. _So good, so right, she feels like home._

I am completely lost in her embrace, her warmth surrounds me and I know I will never give her up. I break away from our kiss when I can tell she needs to breath and feather kisses along her jaw until I reach her ear and whisper "I will never let you go Sookie."

Her hands glide down over my chest as she snakes her arms around my body and nuzzles her face into my neck placing soft kisses on my throat before she whispers back "I have missed you Eric. I never want to spend another night without you."

I lift her up and she wraps her legs around my waist as if it is the most natural thing in the world. I reclaim her mouth in a passionate kiss as lust and love tear thru my body nearly bringing me to my knees. She caresses my fangs expertly with her tongue, her hand had tangled into my hair and she pressed herself into my chest rubbing up against me. Only she could bring me so close to losing the control I had crafted over my thousand years. She was hungry for me as I was for her. _MINE, all mine._

I move us to the leather couch in my office and lay her down, I press open mouthed kisses down her neck and across her collar bone. She is moaning softly at my attentions and grinding her hips against mine. I want her so badly, I want her bare before me, I want to bury myself inside her heat and worship her body til the dawn claims me but not here.

Sookie is not some pathetic fang banger she is my goddess and deserves to me made love to on the finest silk sheets in the soft glow of firelight. I decide I will take her to my primary home something I have never done with anyone else, only for her.

I pull back from her and look into her eyes and just as I am about to speak there is a huge commotion out in the bar. I hear yelling and the sound of braking glass a few loud crashes and a second later Pam burst thru my office door. Anger pulses thru me and growl erupts from me as I bark out "What is it Pam?" She looks at Sookie and me taking in our current position before she smiles slyly.

"Pam!" I hiss out. Her smile fades and is replaced with a look of irritation and says "Compton is here, he demands to see Sookie." A black rage takes over me and the desire to destroy that pathetic excuse for a vampire has never been stronger. My blood lust is on the rise and I start to move towards the door to kill him and be done with it until I feel a small warm hand take mine.

**SPOV**

Everything was perfect Eric had made it clear that he wanted me and knew I wanted him just as much. We were locked in each other's embrace and kissing passionately, things were just getting hotter when all kinds of hell broke loose out in the bar and seconds later Pam flew into Eric's office. _Well fuck my life!_

My body was on fire from Eric's touch and I could hardly breath, I had never wanted anyone ever as much as I wanted Eric right now. Eric was still on top of me and I could see he was panting even though he didn't need to breathe trying to regain his composure. I loved that I had this effect on him. _Please Pam make this fast!_

It took her all of a second to realize what she had walked in on and interrupted and a sly smile spread across her face and she looked quite pleased, well until Eric about bit her head off. I shared in his annoyance since I had been waiting weeks to feel his body against mine and taste his kiss.

Pam's face lost all traces of amusement and a look of severe irritation crossed her features as she informed us that Bill was here and demanding to see me. Eric face was one of pure rage and I could feel the power rolling off him as the bloodlust started to take him over. He rose off of the couch and made for the door. I knew he was going to kill Bill and while I held no feelings for Bill any longer I didn't want Eric to kill him. I reached out and grabbed Eric hand and that seemed to pull him out of his fury for the moment.

He was eyeing me intensely and I could tell he thought I was going to defend Bill. _Ha! Not a chance of that happening. _I moved to stand in front of him returned his gaze and said "I know you want to go out there and kill him and while he deserves it for what he has done to me, to us and his disrespect to you I don't want him to ruin this night. I am yours Eric and nothing will ever change that my heart, my body and my life are all yours. I will not stand in the way if you decide to kill him nor will I be angry about if that is what you truly wish to do but would it not be a greater torture for him to see us together and happy."

I watched as several emotions played out across his face shock, pride and then lust. _Score another point for me; I am pretty sure he has never been shocked so many times in one night._ He swept me off my feet and crushed me to him and laid the mother of all kisses on me which I happily returned. Pam cleared her throat behind us breaking us from our lust induced haze bring us back to the situation at hand.

**EPOV**

Fucking Compton, he would show up and try and try to ruin the best night of my existence. I had Sookie writhing beneath me, she was finally mine and I wanted us to spend the rest of the night claiming each other. When she grabbed my hand as I walked to the door to deal with that insipid Compton I thought for sure she was going to protect that waste of blood and I could feel my ire rising.

When she told me that she was mine and nothing would ever change that and that if I chose to kill him wouldn't be angry, I was elated. I thought I could never be more proud of her until she added that it would be a greater torture for him to see us together and happy. _She truly is magnificent. _I grabbed her and gave her a passionate kiss that I promptly got lost in until Pam cleared her throat.

I turned to Pam and said "Go and tell Compton we will grant him an audience." She nodded and made her way back out to the bar. Sookie came up behind me and wrapped her arms around me tracing her finger across the top of my jeans. "Lover if you keep this up we will not be leaving this office anytime soon." She giggled and said "Mmmm lets make this quick. I want you all to myself." I was so close to saying fuck it and just leaving with her and Compton be damned, but the thrill of showing everyone she was mine won for the moment.

I extended my hand to her, she placed her hand in mine and we headed out towards the bar. As soon as we stepped out of the back he spotted us and with a constipated look on his face he made his way towards us. I noticed that Sookie had stopped a step behind me and had not met Compton's eyes. _What in the hell, when did Sookie learn vampire protocol. She never behaved this way when she was with that tool._ Once again tonight I found myself shocked at her behavior, I noticed that Pam was behind Compton looking extremely pleased, she was glowing with pride and shot me a wink.

It occurred to me then that the two nights before tonight Pam had taken off. She said she was going shopping and having some girl time. I assumed she was spend time with some fang banger but it was clear to me now that Pam had spent the last two nights with Sookie. I wonder if it was her idea to go to Sookie to try and get her to come to me or if all this was Sookie's idea. I was hoping for the latter and decided I would ask later.

Bill was standing right in front of us and he reached out to grab Sookie. I slapped his hand away and growled at him "She is MINE, you will not touch her." Clearly he had a death wish as he looked at me with a cold expression and said "She is not yours Eric and I have come to take her home. Come Sookie I will see to it you make it home safely. I am sorry that I didn't get to you sooner." Sookie made no move to go with him and still didn't meet his eyes; she was emulating the persona of a perfectly behaved pet.

"Compton I told you she is mine and you will not be taking her anywhere." I was full of pride and I had a very smug smirked on my face as I watched him seethe with anger. "I don't believe that for a second Eric. She is clearly afraid of you what have you done to her." He said with barely concealed rage. I laughed "I have done nothing to her, she came to me. She is mine by her own choice." _This is so much more enjoyable then I imagined._

"I will believe that when I hear it from Sookie." He said thinking he had me. Sookie looked to me for permission to answer and I nodded to her to show my consent. I was so damn proud of her, I knew it had to chafe her since she was a modern woman and showing me this kind of deference was her way of showing me her love and devotion.

I would make sure that she was never sorry for it and let her know how much it meant to me. If she could be my pet in front of others then I was damn sure going to give her what she asked and that was to be myself when we were alone.

I watched her as she leveled Bill with a stare that could have melted the ice caps and said "It is true what he says, I am his. I came here of my own will and have given myself to him." I had to stifle a laugh at the look on Bill's face his eyes were about to fall from their sockets and his jaw hanging open, it was priceless. I turned to Sookie and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek and asked her to go and wait for me in my booth. She nodded her head and said "Yes Master," and walked away leaving me in utter shock and my cock at full attention.

Never had I heard anything sexier then the word master crossing her lips. I had never even expected her to call me that or show such submission. _She really is my perfect mate. _Remembering that Bill was still here I turned to him and said "She is mine. From this day forward you will not have any contact with her. You live only by her grace and should you ever show me the degree of disrespect you have tonight you will meet the final death."

He looked defeated and as Sookie said I could see that this was truly a fate worse than final death for him and it pleased me greatly. I made my way to my booth and held my hand out to Sookie and said "Are you ready to go my lover? I wish to take you home now." Her face fell as she placed her hand in mine as I walked her out the back of the bar towards my corvette. "I am not taking you to your home Sookie; I am taking you to mine."

As soon as I finished that sentence her face broke out in the most beautiful smile and she pulled my face to hers and she showered my face and neck in kisses. I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around me and kissed me deeply. I pulled back and told her to hold on to me as driving would take longer then I was willing to wait to have her and that we would be flying and with that I shot into the air.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alrighty my lovelies I hope you have your tickets ready to take a ride on the citrus express! Thank you to all of you who have reviewed or alerted this story you guys are amazing that being said I hope you enjoy!**

**I own nothing, just playing with the toys of Ms. Harris.**

**SPOV**

Watching the look of horror and shock on Bill's face as I solidified Eric's claim on me was satisfying on so many levels. I could feel the pride and shock rolling off of Eric when I behaved as a well trained pet would, Pam's lesson in vampire etiquette completely paid off.

When she first told me that I would need to call him master it bothered me because I am not some pathetic simpering plaything but once she explained that it was a sign of respect and showed to other vampires that I was indeed his lessened my ire. She had told me that if I were to refer to him as Eric or back sass him in front of other vamps it would make him look weak and make us a target, with that information my ire died completely.

The thought of anything happening to Eric made me feel ill and I so did not want to be attacked again. So calling him master in front of other vamps I could deal with if it meant we would be together and safe. I also knew he would never ask me to do it either even if it meant that we would be targets, I knew he liked my fire and sass.

I was pulled from my thoughts as Eric walked up to the booth and offered me his hand. I was so excited to get him back to myself until he told me he wished to take me home. _What the hell, what happened, why is he taking me home?_ My mind was racing trying to come up with a reason why, and I felt disappointment crawling around under my skin as I took his hand and followed him out of the bar.

"I am not taking you to your home Sookie; I am taking you to mine." I couldn't believe it he was taking me to his house. Everything I had been feeling before evaporated as happiness flooded my body along with a very healthy dose of lust. I grabbed his face and pulled it to mine and feathered kisses all over his face and neck. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him tightly trying to get as much contact with him as possible and kissed him with everything I had.

He pulled away from me and told me to hold on tight because we were going to be flying Northman air back to his place. I guess he was as hungry for me as I was him as he informed me that driving would take longer than he was willing to wait. I tightened the grip I currently had on him and he launched us into the air. _Holy shit! I was not ready for that. _

I could feel his chest shaking and I knew he was laughing at my reaction to being rocketed into the air with no warning. His arms were wrapped around me and our bodies were pressed together tightly my shock had faded, my lust returned and I had a wicked idea. _Mmmm Mr. Smug, you won't be laughing in a minute. _

I tightened my legs around his waist and ground my hips against his while I placed open mouth kisses on his throat dragging my teeth over his skin. His embrace tightened around me and I could feel more then hear the growl rumbling in his chest, which turned my lust up even more. I started nipping little bites down his neck as I snaked my hand between us to stroke him thru his jeans while still grinding my sex against him causing some delicious friction. I felt the smoothness of his flight falter and smiled, I had caught him off guard.

**EPOV**

I couldn't help laughing at her reaction to our sudden assent, I felt her nails dig into my skin, her body was rigid but it was the look on her face that did me in. I could tell by the scowl that came over her face that she could feel me laughing at her, I expected to tear into about my lack of warning and laughing at her when we landed; it would be worth it.

I glanced back down at her and the scowl was gone, in its place was the look of a predator. She started kissing my neck and dragging her teeth over my skin as she made a trail of hot kisses from right to left while grinding her hips into mine. I could smell her arousal and the feel of her writhing against me caused a growl to erupt from deep in my chest.

I felt her smile against my neck before she started leaving tiny bites down the side of my neck, she was driving me mad with desire and I picked up speed to get us to my home faster. Her grip loosened from behind my neck as she pulled her hand away and snaked it between us and as she started stroking my cock thru my jeans I nearly dropped out of the sky. _Gods she is going to be the death of me!_

Minutes later I landed us at the front door of my home and set Sookie down, I quickly punched in my code on the keypad and scanned my eyes to disarm the security system. After the locks disengaged I opened the front door and followed her inside, the lights automatically illuminated and filled the house with soft glow.

Already missing the feel and heat of her body I quickly went about resetting the security. I turned to see where she was as I figured she would be investigating her surroundings but she hadn't moved. Her eyes were appraising me and I could see the fires of lust burning in her eyes. No words were exchanged, none were needed, I made my way across the foyer to her and sank my hands into her hair and kissed her deeply.

I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around me as I trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck as she fisted her hands in my hair pressing her body into mine. Her body shuddered and a small moan escaped her as I continued to kiss my way down to the swell of her breasts, she released her hold on my hair to tug at my shirt "It's not enough Eric, I need to feel you." She whispered in my ear. I pulled my shirt off and tossed it away before I crushed her against me and captured her mouth in a searing kiss as I used my vampire speed to carry her to my day chamber.

Once inside my chamber I set Sookie down while I secured the door since I planned on ravishing her until the dawn took me. The site that greeted me when I turned to face her had my fangs throbbing and my cock twitching in my pants she was standing there in a crimson corset, matching lace thong and heels. "See something you like?" She said in a breathy voice with a seductive smirk on her lips. "Oh yes!" I replied.

**SPOV**

I felt so powerful and desirable with the way Eric was looking at me his fangs fully out and his arousal testing the resiliency of his zipper. I wanted to feel all of him against me. I walked towards him with a little extra sway to my hips with one hand I pulled his mouth down to mine and my other hand moved toward the waistband of Eric's jeans and quickly began to work at the button, he responded in kind and began to work at removing my corset. I freed him from the restriction of his clothes and wrapped my hand around him. "Mmmm my lover I have waited so long for this moment." He said.

Eric undid the last of the hooks holding my corset together and it feel to the floor his eyes devoured me "Beautiful." He whispered. He scooped me up bridal style and carried me to his bed laying me in the center he removed my heels before crawling onto the bed and began kissing his way up my body he kissed my ankles then calves then my thighs over my hip bones and across my stomach until he reached my breasts.

My back arched up off of the bed when he started softly caressing my thighs as his mouth closed around my nipple swirling his tongue around it and sucking the sensitive flesh while he gently palmed my other breast and rolled the nipple between his finger and thumb. After paying equal attention to both he moved down my body leaving a trail of fire as he kissed his way towards my heated sex. He hooked his fingers underneath the straps of my panties and slide them off and inhaled deeply taking in my scent his eyes were glazed over with lust "You smell delicious lover." He purred.

He growled softly as his fingers parted my slick folds caressing me from top to bottom "So wet for me my lover." He said before slipping one long finger inside me and using his thumb to rub tight circles on my nub. I moaned at the feeling he was creating in me "Ugh Eric…feels so...good." He lowered his mouth to my center and his tongue replaced his thumb on my nub, I buried my hands in his hair and my eyes rolled into the back of my head as he added a second finger inside me. "Watch me Sookie." He rasped out.

My eyes locked onto his and I moaned as he added a third finger and thrust deep inside me finding that magic spot and my hips bucked up off the mattress. He used his free hand to hold me down as he continued to lave my sex with his tongue and pumped his fingers into me at a maddening pace and I felt my release building like a tight coil in my stomach "So close…oh god Eric…don't stop" I panted out.

Just then he curled his fingers forward and began stroking that magic spot deep inside me and I thought I would pass out from the pleasure "Bite me Eric…please." I hissed. I heard him growl and the vibration it caused was devastating he replaced his tongue with his thumb and made tight circles on my clit. He licked a spot on inner thigh and sank his fangs into me and that sent me over the edge. I threw my head back and screamed his name as stars started flashing behind my eyes.

As I came back to myself my body was still racked with aftershocks and I panted trying to regain control of my breathing. Eric was looking at me with a mixture of wonder and unbridled desire I pushed up off the bed and cradled his face in my hands as I brought his mouth to mine. I kissed him passionately trying to relay all I felt thru that kiss, I could taste myself on his mouth but that only served to reignite my need for him. "Lay down Eric." I told him and he complied immediately.

**EPOV**

Sookie is exquisite her taste is like nothing I have ever experienced before I could spend eternity between her thighs. I watch her as she comes and she never looked more beautiful then she was in the troughs of pleasure. She kissed me deeply when she came back to herself and I could feel so much in that kiss she put everything she felt into it. _I could have her like this every night and never have enough._

She ordered me to lie down and I acquiesced to her demand without hesitation. She leaned over me and began kissing and nipping her way down my neck along my collarbone and down my chest til she reached my hardened nipples. I watch as her tongue darts out to circle the hardened flesh before sucking it into her mouth and biting down with just the right amount of pressure while she pinches the other causing me to hiss with pleasure. Once she has seen that both have received equal treatment she continues her journey south lightly scraping her fingernails up and down my thighs as she kisses her way across the plain of my stomach until she gets to where I want her most.

She looked up at me from her position between my legs and said 'Watch me Eric."

**SPOV**

I wrapped my fingers around his cock and gave him one slow stroke before I ran my tongue over the tip and down his hard length; he moaned my name softly as his eyes rolled back. I took the head of his cock into my mouth as my fingers wrapped around the rest and stroked him firmly.

I made a soft humming noise and he jerked his hips in response, slowly I took him further into my mouth inch by inch until I felt him bump up against the back of my throat. I hollowed out my cheeks and sucked hard, I watched as Eric threw his head back and let go a string of curses.

I moaned as I fucked him with my mouth, my head moving up and down as I sucked hard. "Sookie…Ugh…ugh…ugh...don't stop" Eric growled out. I could tell that he was close and I knew exactly what to do to send him over the edge. I lightly scraped my over the hard flesh and I squeezed his balls, his whole body tensed and he roared as he came. I gave one last suck, making him hiss and call out in his native language.

He had me pinned beneath him as soon as I released him and claimed my mouth in a fiery kiss. I was wet and wanting; I arched my body into his and ran my hands thru his hair pulling him closer. When he broke the kiss so I could breath I was panting, his eyes were black with desire as he fixed his lustful stare on me. "Now Eric, I want you inside me now." I managed to breathe out.

He grabbed my hips firmly lining himself up with my center "As you wish my lover." He said and with that he entered me in one solid thrust. I screamed as his cock filled me completely hitting my G spot. "You are mine." He growled and thrust into me again, I dug my heels into his lower back and pushing him deeper. Our bodies moved together as one as we found a delicious rhythm that had me climbing higher and higher as I felt my climax building.

"Eric, God. You feel so good." I panted. I jerked my hips up to meet his thrusts, "Sookie," he ground out between clenched teeth "if you don't stop that, I won't be able to control myself." I ground my hips into his harder and said "So don't." That snapped his control he made a feral animal like sound and began slamming into me at vampire speed, one hand moved between us, his talented fingers dancing over my clit the other pulled me up flush with his chest.

My nails scraped down his back as I moaned and cried out my pleasure. My body started to shake and I knew I was coming close to the edge. He was growling like an animal "Sookie," he hissed, his lips moving down my neck, "Yes Eric …Yes." he bit into the soft flesh where my neck met my shoulders and that sent me screaming into oblivion. As wave after wave of pleasure rippled thru me I was over whelmed with the desire to bite him back, giving no warning I bit into his shoulder and drew his blood into me Eric came with a roar. It had been unlike anything I had ever experienced before I collapsed onto the bed completely spent panting heavily trying to regain control of my breathing.

I cracked one eye in time to see Eric staring vacantly before he began to shake violently.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Much love to all of you for the amazing support of this story, your reviews are feeding my muse!**

**I own nothing just playing with the toys of Ms. Harris**

**EPOV**

So long I had waited for this moment, I had imagined so many times how it would be but the reality had blow my expectations apart; she was spectacular. Everything about her was intoxicating the way her body responded to my touch, the sounds of her pleasure, the scent of her arousal, my control had never been pushed to such limits. It took all the will I had to hold myself back I had no desire to hurt her; I wouldn't risk losing her now that she was mine.

The way she was grinding herself into me matching my every thrust, raking her nails across my back and nipping at my skin was about to overtake my control and I told her if she kept it up I wouldn't be able to hold back. I expected fear or at the very least for her to back down a little but instead she just ground herself into me harder and said "So don't." With those two words she destroyed me utterly, centuries of control disappeared like smoke in the wind.

Any doubts that I'd had about her not truly understand what she was getting herself into when she told me she wanted and accepted me for everything that I am were gone now. I had fucked her sweetly and now I was fucking her like a vampire and she loved it. _Perfect, so right, so mine….forever. _I kissed my way down her neck til my mouth was hovering over her pulse point, the sound of her heart thundering in my ears I wanted to be in her in every way possible "Sookie" I hissed letting her know what I wanted. "Yes Eric…Yes! She moaned.

I sank my fangs in to the soft flesh of her neck and drank her deeply sending her over the edge she came screaming my name. I was getting close to finishing myself the feel of her walls pulsing around me was bring me closer when suddenly without warning she drove her blunt little teeth into my flesh and drank from me, being inside her in every way possible tore my orgasm from me and I came harder than I ever had.

I was enjoying the feeling of my blood careening thru her and hers thru me; it was the most exquisite pleasure I had ever known. I could feel the beginnings of the new bond Sookie and I had just formed flare into existence. Just as I was coming back down from the high and planning what else to do with my beautiful Sookie before the dawn a blinding pain erupted inside my head, my thoughts became cloudy and my body felt rigid. _What the fuck! _I had no control over myself I couldn't move or think straight; my vision went black for a few minutes before I felt tremors tearing thru my body.

**SPOV**

"ERIC! Oh my god Eric what's wrong?" I screamed as I watch his body shake uncontrollably. He didn't say anything, didn't look at me, his eyes were empty and staring at nothing. _Shit, shit, shit. What am I going to do? _"Eric, can you hear me? Please look at me say something…please." I sobbed. I had no idea what to do to help him or if I even could do anything.

I was starting to panic when I started having a very bizarre feeling bloom in my mind, it started off as a dull hum in the back of my mind and quickly grew into a pulsing buzz. _What is that?_ I focused on the buzzing trying to figure out what it was, when I found the source in my mind and tuned into it, it felt like a consciousness. _Oh. My. God!_ I had exchanged blood with Eric; we had started a blood bond, that buzzing in my mind was Eric.

I pushed that thought away for later consideration; I had to figure out something to help him. He was still shaking sitting on his knees, I was afraid he might fall off the bed if this continued so I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down onto the bed. When my hands made contact with his body I felt his presence in my mind intensify and the convulsions that were racking his body lessened a bit. _Hmmm I wonder…._

**EPOV**

Visions of Sookie and I started appearing in my mind at a rapid rate, they were flying thru my mind so quickly I couldn't focus on one before the next one appeared. The images seemed familiar but I couldn't clearly recall what I was seeing. I couldn't pull myself out of the slide showing that had taken over my mind, I felt trapped.

This, whatever it was that was happening to me seemed to go on and on and I felt less and less attached to my mind. I felt like I was adrift at sea with no hope of rescue and for the first time in a very long time I felt fear. Suddenly I felt a warmth spread all over me, the thing that had taken hold of me lessened its grip and I felt the tremors lessen somewhat and I felt more clear minded. I was still unable to pull myself out and the visions continued to assault my mind's eye but they seemed more sequential and slower now. Again I felt the warmth spread thru me and this time much stronger, my body stopped shaking and my mind became less chaotic. _This is madness. _

_**SPOV**_

I had never been into a vampires mind and I had no idea if I could even do it but I was going to try it, maybe I could see what was wrong with him. I lowered my shields and focused on Eric's mind but I came up empty he was still a void to me. _Damn. _I decided to try a different tactic; I closed my eyes and focused on his presence in my mind til I could clearly see it. If I had to describe it I would say it looked like the flame of a candle except the colors were different it was a blue flame with gold and silver swirled thru it and it was flickering wildly like a very strong wind was blowing.

In my mind in focused my mental shields around the flame to protect it like you would use your hand with a real candle and sure enough the flickering started to slow gradually until the flame steadied. I noticed too that Eric's body had stopped convulsing as well. He was still and his eyes were closed but he had made no movements or sounds and I wondered what to do now.

I didn't know much about these blood bonds but I knew makers and their children to feel each other thru them and had some level of communication ability with it as well. Maybe I could reach Eric thru this little bond that we had. _It's worth a shot, I just hope he doesn't get pissed about me poking around in his consciousness or that I make whatever is happening worse. _ I reached inside my head again and touched my consciousness to his and called his name in my mind. His eyes popped open and were darting back and forth rapidly like he was watching a vamp speed ping pong match and a confused expression settled on his face. _Guess he felt that. _I touched it again and his eyes shot to mine. _Yep he defiantly felt me._

**EPOV**

I felt a presence in my mind, our new bond flared as I felt what would best be described like a gentle caress and I heard Sookie's voice whisper my name. My eyes shot open she seemed to be pulling me back to her using our new bond. _I had no idea how she was doing it and I wondered if it was just my imagination. Can this get any more bizarre? _

Apparently it could as once again the visions flew thru my mind in perfect order very clearly, emotions started to flood thru me this time as well and it dawned on me finally what I was seeing; my memories from the curse. I felt the caress on my mind much more strongly this time and I knew beyond all doubt that Sookie was tapped into our fledgling bond and using it to pull me out of my head. I locked my eyes on hers and she had a sheepish look on her face realizing that I knew she was in my mind. I just stared at her as if this was the first time I had seen her, it felt like it was as this was the first time I was really seeing HER.

Now that I had my memories that I lost when the curse was lifted I understood a great many things first was that the curse had only been partially broken giving me back who I had been but denying me my heart's desire. The witch had used a very specific curse it had said I would be close to my heart's desire but never know it.

I now understood its true purpose I would feel for her but with no memory of why I would be tormented by it as I had been. Sookie choosing to become mine accepting me as I am and gifting me with her blood had been the key that truly lifted the curse. What was created to destroy me had turned out to be a great gift in disguise, the curse having stripped away everything but the man I am underneath the vampire allowed Sookie to come to truly know and love me and without my guard up I was able to know her in a way I never would have otherwise.

Second was the fact that by leaving and then shutting her out must have caused her great pain and sorrow. She still had all her memories of the time we had shared and we had shared a lot, had I retained any of that knowledge I would have never left her side. I saw the broken look on her face the night I rose with my old memories intact but nothing of her and I remained.

I turned on her like a trapped animal hissing in her face and then I just walked out. The fact that she had come to me at all after everything that happened was unbelievable, I have no idea what I have ever done to deserve such a creature as her but I will do everything in my power to keep her beside me forever. I know what the feeling is that I had not recognized before; it was love.

After 1000 years having never truly know what it was to love another or to know what it is to be loved completely. Having no one by my side to share my eternity with let alone to have a true companion with whom I could be myself completely I realized how very alone I have been.

Of course Pam has been with me for the last couple of centuries but I am her maker and that makes our relationship different, even she doesn't know the parts of me that Sookie does. Now Sookie is here and offering me everything I have been without and I am going to give her everything she asks and more.

"My Sookie, my love." I whisper to her as I feel the sting of tears building behind my eyes. I caress her cheek and pull her into an embrace and inhale her unique scent as a bloody tear rolls down my face.

**SPOV**

Eric sat up never taking his eyes from mine I expected him to say something about me being in his head or asking what had happened but he didn't. He was looking at me like he did the first night we met at Fangtasia so long ago, he was apprising me as if we had never met before but instead of the leer he'd had back then it was something akin to wonder I saw on his face now.

I inched closer to him as he sat quietly clearly deep in his thoughts I wanted to be near him I was afraid still and wondered if he was alright after the fit he'd had; it had lasted for about 20 minutes. I watched him as so many emotions crossed his features then he just looked sad I almost didn't hear him when he whispered "My Sookie, my love." His eyes softened and I noticed red tinged the corners of his eyes as he reached out to gently caress my cheek before pulling me against him wrapping me tightly in an embrace.

I closed my eyes and nuzzled into his chest feeling relief that he was alright when it dawned on me that he called me his love. Eric had always called me lover even when we weren't but he had only called me his love when he was with me during the curse. _Oh my god! Did this mean… was it possible. Did he remember? _Before I could give it anymore thought I felt some wet on my shoulder I opened my eyes and saw a small drop of blood.

I pulled away from him and saw tracks of blood tears staining his cheeks "Eric, what's wrong?" I asked confused as to why he was crying. He looked broken and another tear slide down his face "I am sorry Sookie, I didn't know." His eyes bored into mine pleading with me to understand. I felt tears welling up in my eyes "Eric there is nothing to apologize for it is not your fault that you couldn't remember what we had. We have each other now and my only regret is that we didn't find our way to each other sooner." I kissed away the tears from his face before I pressed my lips to his in a gentle kiss.

We sat for a long time just holding each other I thought of all the things we had been thru that lead us to this moment. Gran always said that nothing worth having ever came easy and I could see the truth in her words now. Eric and I had fought each other every step of the way neither of us willing to drop our defenses and see the truth that we belonged together. _Why did it take me so long to see this, to see HIM._

I knew that I loved him more then I had ever loved anyone I wondered what it would be like to be with him like this forever. I had never given consideration to the fact that one day my life would end and I would leave Eric alone. Could I do that to him, could I let him love me only to watch me die? Would he want to be with me when I was old and frail? Would one lifetime together be enough for him? For me? I had always vehemently maintained that I did not want to be a vampire; would I give up my current life for an eternity with Eric? _I am getting ahead of myself here, we just got together it's not like he is asking me for forever. _

**EPOV**

I loved her that was a fact, I hadn't thought it possible and once I even told her I didn't know what love was but that as it turns out was a lie. She held no anger towards me for the weeks I spent ignoring her after I left and I was shocked when she told me she only regretted us not find a way to each other sooner. I knew I had found everything worth having in her and it pained me deeply that she would leave me one day when her mortal life came to an end.

I knew that without her I would no longer wish to exist I didn't want to live another thousand years filled with emptiness. She had made it very clear that she did not ever what to be vampire, I would never change her without her consent having her hate me would be even worse than her dying. I hoped against all hope that she might change her mind and choose to remain with me. I tapped into the newly formed bond we had and luxuriated in her presence it was warm, calm and filled with happiness. _I want to be able to feel her like this always, her warm presence in my mind, her beautiful body pressed to mine_, _I want to wake to her smile and go to rest with the taste of her on my lips._

She was mine and I would endeavor to change her mind and be with me forever. I gazed down at the naked beauty curled up against my chest and I wanted to tie her soul to mine forever, I wanted her to for a complete bond with me. I had never bonded to anyone in all my life and never thought I ever would. The idea of feeling her and her being able to feel me as well, to have the deepest connection to each other possible was something I wanted with such fervor that I surprised myself.

Would she want to be that tied to me though? She had agreed to be mine but a full bond was something else entirely and I would need to explain it to her and I hoped she would agree. Did she know we had already started the process, she had touched my mind using the connection but perhaps she thought that was part of her telepathy? _She seems alright with everything else that has to do with being mine. She called me master in front of a bar full of people without batting an eye, hot as it was I prefer her calling me Eric._

Having made my decision I decided to ask her to be my bonded mate. "Sookie." I called her name softly. She leaned away from my chest to look at me with a smile on her face but it faltered slightly when she noticed the serious look on my face "What is it Eric?" she asked concern clear in her voice. "Sookie I have wanted you from the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you were meant to be mine. You have awoken things in me I thought lost forever, you make me feel complete. I love you Sookie and I want to be yours as you are mine. I am asking you to be my bonded mate."

As soon as I said it her eyes filled with tears and she launched herself into my arms she peppered my face with kisses before she crushed her lips to mine. When we broke our passion filled kiss so she could breath she smiled at me and said "I love you too Eric and Yes I will be your bonded!" Hearing her say that she loved me and accepted my bond pleased me immensely but I had to be sure she knew what she was agreeing to, I would hate it if she came to resent me or our bond.

"Sookie do you understand what it will mean for us to have a complete blood bond, it is forever only death can break it. I need to know you are sure." I said. I expected her to ask for more details so she knew what she was getting into what she said next floored me. "Oh yes I know exactly what a full bond entails, Pam gave me very detailed lessons in all things vampire. I am absolutely sure that I want to bond with you Eric." _I really own my child a huge debt for everything she has done to help bring us together._

I laid her down on my bed and kissed her passionately she responded with vigor. "Sookie, I need you, say that you are mine." I demanded. I need to reassure myself that this was what she wanted; I needed to hear her say she was mine. She looked into my eyes and said "I am yours always Eric."

"As I am yours my Sookie." I said as I pushed into her the feeling of our bodies joined completely was one of utter bliss. Nothing else existed in the world only him and his woman and everything in it was perfect. We writhed against each other, lost in the haze of pleasure lust and love, yet never taking our eyes away from each other. She fisted her hands in my hair and pulled my face to her neck as she began to kiss and nip at mine.

I sank my fangs into her neck, shuddering at the taste of her. She moaned softly before she bit into my shoulder drawing my blood into her body. That sent her over the edge and she gave a strangled cry as the pleasure of our joining exploded thru her pulling me over the edge with her. Sookie pulled my face back up to hers and kissed me deeply. I pulled out of her and rolled to my side tucking her body close to mine. "I love you Sookie." I told her and placed a kiss on top of her head. "I love you too Eric," she whispered. She was asleep seconds later and I lay enjoying the feel of her in my arms, tomorrow night we would complete the bond. With that thought I let the dawn claim me.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: A huge thank you to everyone for the amazing reviews you guys blow me away! I try and respond to each of you and if I missed someone I apologize. That said on with the show!**

**I own nothing I just love to play with the toys of others.**

**BPOV**

I was completely blindsided by Sookie saying that she belonged to Eric; she hates Eric why would she suddenly submit to him? The way she stood behind him with her eyes lowered to floor and asking his permission to speak to me leads me to the conclusion that he has something over her; she is too stubborn and willful to behave properly. _I will change that once I have her back, I will break her willfulness and she will submit to me._

It appeases my mind knowing she is not truly his she doesn't bear his marks on her neck nor does she have any of his blood in her. Eric will pay for trying to claim what is mine; Sookie belongs to me and once I have her away from him I know she will ask me to help her be free of him.

I heard Eric tell her that he was going to take her home so I decided to go and wait for her to return, once she is alone I will get this straightened out. I don't want Eric to see or sense me near her home or he may stay just to rub it in my face. _What is taking them so long to arrive; I tire of standing in the woods._

After four hours of waiting I am beginning to get annoyed and am about to return to my home since dawn will arrive soon when I hear a car coming up her driveway. I creep closer to the edge of the woods to get a better view of what transpires I don't want to miss the show when Sookie lays into Eric about his high handedness now that no one is around to see.

Imagine my surprise when it is Pam I see in the driveway and no sign of Sookie. _Great just what exactly is she doing here. _I watch in horror as she takes out a set of keys and lets herself into Sookie's home, it is clear she has been invited in before. Just then things add up Eric has taken her to his home and sent his annoying progeny to collect things for Sookie. _He is holding her captive, making sure I have no chance to interfere and free her._

I see all the lights going out and Pam exits the house with an overnight bag packed and a garment bag slung over her shoulder. I rush out of my hiding place at the edge of the woods to confront her "Pam where is Sookie?" I demand. She smiles at me clearly amused by my distress and replies "Oh Bill did she not make it clear to you earlier that she has chosen to belong to my master. As to where she is, well by this time of the night I would say beneath Eric screaming in pleasure."

I feel my rage boil up and I hiss at her "You will tell me where he has taken her, she is MINE!"

**PPOV**

Tonight has been quite the evening, the plans I had worked out with Sookie paid out in spades. The amount of fodder I have gained tonight which I plan to use to tease Eric has been most satisfying. I am also pleased that her and my master have finally come to terms with their obsession for each other and I am very happy that they are together even though all that lovey- dovey crap makes me wish to vomit. I very much enjoyed watching Compton's reaction to the news that Sookie belongs to Eric now, if vampire could shit Compton would have needed to change his tighty whities.

I was very proud of the way Sookie handled herself, she took all the lessons I had given her and used them to make it clear to all the area vampires that she was indeed Eric's. By showing him great deference and submission even though it is not her nature to do so it was obvious that she respected him as her master where as she had shown none to Bill and everyone knew that. I may have sent out a memo to all the area vampires to be present at Fangtasia to bear witness to the claim I knew Eric would make on Sookie.

I had taken it upon myself to secure her the next several days off from her job working for the shifter so I made sure to write her a note to enjoy her time with Eric to its fullest. The shifter had been furious when I told him that Sookie wouldn't be at work for the next few days, he was growling under his breath about her being involved with vamp shit again. _I hope Sookie moves on to bigger and better things; working for a shifter is just distasteful and smelly._

Since I knew Sookie hadn't packed anything before she headed to Shreveport I decided I would run out to her house since I was already in Bon Temps. I got her personal things, a few changes of clothes and planned to drop them off at Eric's so she would have everything she need for a few days. As I was about to load everything into my car Compton dashed out of the woods and demanded to know where Sookie was. _Oh this is just priceless; this fuck stain is a glutton for punishment. Far be it from me to deny him! _

Bill was not pleased when I told him she was beneath Eric screaming in pleasure, I saw him start to shake with rage before he hissed at me ordering me to tell him where she was and then he iced that cake by saying she was his. I scoffed at him "Bill you are a fool. Sookie is done with you; she has attached herself to a superior vampire. You would be wise to accept this fact Eric will not tolerate any more of your bullshit."

I was about to taunt him further when I felt a huge shift in my bond with Eric, something was happening to him and was that fear I felt from him. I tossed Sookie things into my car and took off towards my maker. I just left Bill standing in the driveway. I checked my mirror to make sure he was not going to try and follow but he was still standing there looking constipated and annoyed; I knew he was going to be a problem. I would deal with that later right now I needed to get to Eric.

That's when I felt the strangest thing I had ever experienced I felt a very soothing sensation flood thru Eric and into me. it was the most wonderful thing I had ever felt and it sent shivers of pleasure all over me. Whatever had happened was over and I felt a massive flood of emotions before he sealed his end of our bond off. Since everything felt normal again I just slipped into his house quietly dropped of Sookie's things and the note about her being off work and headed home. I barely made it to my bed before the dawn broke.

**SPOV**

I woke up wrapped in my vampires embrace and smiled as I remembered the events from last night._ My vampire, I like the sound of that._ Not only had my plan to get Eric back been successful but he wanted me just as much. It was evident that he held feelings for me even before he got back his memories from the time he was cursed. _He is mine! Holy shit did I just think that! _Ok, wow I know Pam said that when a vampire and human bond that they take on some of the others traits but good lord.

I turned so I could look at him; he had a slight smile on his face and looked so very peaceful in his day death. I breathed in the scent that was so uniquely his, to me he smelled like sandalwood, crisp night air and a scent that is distinctly male. I had missed this so much being surrounded by him completely.

I wish I hadn't waited for three weeks before I took the matter into my own hands. From what Pam told me Eric had been in just as dark a place as I had been and after spending time with Eric I knew he was bad off. It was obvious that he hadn't been feeding and going off the fact that even the fang bangers seemed afraid to approach him I knew he must have been monstrous to them. _I would hate to see what would be enough to run those buzzards off. _

I was happy beyond reason when Eric asked me to be his bonded, I never expected that so soon if ever but I had hoped for it to happen one day. Pam told me enough about blood bonds that I knew that it was a commitment for life and for a vampire that can be a very long time and that it almost never happened. Pam told in all her vampire existence she had never met a fully bonded couple, it made the fact that Eric wanted that with me even more special.

I also knew that a bond made from a deep affection or love was the strongest and that the connection that the two would share would be beyond description. I was really excited about what that would mean for us, I am looking forward to being able to feel his emotions and I wonder what else we may be able to do with our bond. Since I am not exactly human there may be "extras" as Pam put it.

I am looking forward to tonight; we will do the third mutual exchange and complete our bond. I thought that I would end up alone for the rest of my life; marriage as much as I liked the idea would never have been possible with a human man. What Eric and I were going to share was much more than a marriage would ever have been.

I felt the tears start to build in my eyes as I thought about all the possibilities my future held. I brushed away my tears and decided that I would get up and take care of my needs before Eric rose. _I wonder what time it is. _I look around Eric room but I don't see a clock anywhere, I guess vampires don't need one since they just wake up when the sun sets.

If I am going to be staying here then I will need to…. Oh! Wow! Would I be staying here with him or would I still stay in my home? Did I want to live with him? Did he want me to? I can't believe I never thought of this before, we were going to have to have some conversations about where to go from here. I filed all this away for later and wiggled my way out of Eric's arms, as much as I didn't want to I really needed a shower and a toilet.

There were three doors to choose from and since I hadn't explored anything last night except Eric I had no Idea which was the bathroom. I decided to see what was behind door number one, it was his closet. It was the largest closet I had ever seen floor to ceiling the walls were covered in clothes and the whole perimeter around the floor was full of hundreds of pairs of shoes. Since I had nothing of my own to wear I grabbed a nice blue button down off a hanger for after my shower.

Onto door number two. This was his office there was a large desk with a computer, a couch and it appeared his personal collection of stuff. It was filled with all sorts of things weapons, books, art and a massive safe. It felt like I was intruding on his private space so I quickly closed the door. That just leaves door number three then as the entrance to the bathroom.

The light in the bathroom came on automatically when I walked inside and I was in awe at what I saw. It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen, it was like the ones featured in those fancy dream home magazines! It was done in cream and several shades of blue with a mural of the ocean that covered an entire wall. The shower was massive with jets in the walls, three huge shower heads and a bench seat; I couldn't wait to try it out! There was also a huge Jacuzzi tub that you could have fit at least 10 people in and my thoughts turned lusty thinking of being in there with Eric.

I curbed that train of thought since he was still down for the day; I grabbed one of the large fluffy towels and started the water for my shower. It was hands down the most amazing shower I had ever had, I made quick work of cleaning myself up before I sat down on the bench and let the hot water work its magic. I was sleepy after such a relaxing shower, I quickly toweled myself off slipped on Eric's shirt and decided I would grab some more sleep so I would be ready for tonight. I crawled back into bed and curled up with my sleeping Viking putting his arm around me like I'd found it when I woke and drifted off.

**EPOV**

As the sun released me from my day death I awoke in the best way I could imagine with Sookie's warm little body curled around mine. I lay perfectly still enjoying the feel of her, the sound of her heartbeat and her warm breath on my chest. I hadn't had this experience since before I was turned and I found myself wanting to wake like this every night.

Never in all my years have I allowed a human to stay with me during the day, she was the first and will forever be the only woman I ever want to be with me in this way. Looking at her now I see that at some point during the day she got up, she was wearing one of my shirts which I found I liked very much. Her hair was still damp from showering and I wished more than anything I could have been with her.

I began to replay my memory of the first shower we had shared and was looking forward to giving her a repeat performance. Just thinking about her wet naked body, the way her skin was flushed from the heat of the water had me hard as a rock. I gently traced her luscious curves and inhaled her scent as I placed a soft kiss on her lips.

She began to stir as I continued kissing along her jaw line; she made a humming sound and stretched arching her body into me "Good evening lover." I purred. Her beautiful blue eyes opened and she smiled as her arm tightened around me bringing us flush against each other. "Hey, have you been up long." she drawled and tilting her face up to mine. I claimed her mouth kissing her passionately as I rolled us so that I was on top of her. She scraped her fingernails across my back and hooked her legs around my hips tightly pressing my arousal against her center causing me to growl, my need for her clawing at me.

"My love, my heart, my soul are all yours Sookie, bond with me." I whispered to her while looking deeply in her eyes. I could see her eyes glisten as tears began to form she brought her hand to my cheek staring right back at me and said "My love, my heart, my soul everything that I am is yours Eric. I will bond with you." As soon as the words left her mouth I was filled with joy, we were finally going to belong to each other in every way.

I kissed her putting everything I felt into it as I entered her. I moved my hips pushing in and out of her, her hands roamed the plains of my back as she arched her body meeting my every thrust our eyes locked together as we moved as one. I kissed along her jaw as I made my way towards her neck seeking the place where I would bite her and join us for life; Sookie began the same journey across my throat.

Our love making became more frenzied as we both sought release; we were both panting and moaning, losing ourselves in each other. "Now Eric!" she panted out. I sank my fangs into her throat drawing from her deeply and as she reached her climax she drove her teeth into me drinking me into her bringing me to my climax.

We continued to drink from each other as we recovered and I felt the bond with her expanding, I could feel us merging together tying ourselves to the other. Her emotions danced thru my body magnifying everything I was feeling tenfold. I noticed that the air around us was shimmering, pulsing with the magic of our bonding, I felt complete.

I pulled my fangs from her and sealed my bite mark, I had chosen the spot carefully since these would never disappear the bonding marks would always remain on her skin and her bite would forever stay on mine. They would be the evidence to all other super natural beings that we belonged to each other.

"I love you Sookie." I said as we lay together utterly spent. I could feel her touching the bond with her mind it was a soft caress that made me shiver. She smiled at my reaction so I returned the favor causing her to moan as the sensations from me touching her thru the bond washed over her. "I love you too Eric." She said.

**SPOV**

I felt Eric in every part of me everything he felt I felt everything was so intense and amazing. His emotions flowed thru me I could feel his love, his happiness, his pleasure and I felt complete in a way I could never have imagined. Our bond that was like the flame of a candle in my mind before was more like a bonfire glowing brightly, I focused on it imagining I was caressing him with my hand and I was surprised when his body shuddered. _He felt it just like I hand physically touched him, amazing. _My body was suddenly flooded with sensations the rippled thru me like waves and I moaned at the delicious feel of it, it felt as though he was caressing my whole body. We just lay together enjoying our new closeness, I would have been happy to just stay right where we were for the rest of the night but my stomach had other ideas,I realized I hadn't eaten anything since before sunset yesterday.

"Lover you are hungry lets go and get you something to eat." Eric said. He had ripped his shirt of me earlier and I wasn't about to go walk thru his house naked even though I am sure he wouldn't have minded in the least. "I am going to need to borrow another of your shirts Eric, but first why don't we have a shower." I suggested since I noticed we were both bloody from our bonding.

Eric scooped me up and headed for his amazing shower, he went about getting the water and jets going before he pulled me in with him. We took our time washing each other; he washed my hair and body massaging me until I felt like I would end up a puddle on the floor. I nudged him backwards toward the bench and he sat down so I could wash his hair I scraped my nails gently against his scalp and he was practically purring by the time I was finished.

While he rinsed out his hair I took the time to enjoy the view, I felt my temperature rising he had a body that would make the gods weep. I was thinking about having a go with him in the shower when my stomach growled loudly. Eric grinned at me clearly he felt my lust thru our bond because I was sure feeling his. He reached past me to shut off the water and handed me a towel, disappointment must have been written all over my face because he smirked at me and said"Later lover, I promise. Right now let's go get you some dinner." I huffed and wrapped the towel around me.

He went and got dressed while I brushed and dried my hair, when he came back he was dressed in some dark wash jeans, a grey silky T-shirt and boots. _Yum! So sexy and so mine. _I burst out giggling at my thought and he raised an eyebrow at me questioningly, I just shook my head and smiled.

"I need something to wear. Can I borrow one of your shirts?" I asked once I was finished with my hair. He told me he had heard Pam stop in before dawn and drop something off and said he would go see if she had brought me some things. Sure enough ne brought back and overnight bag full of stuff and a garment bag with a few dresses in it. I pulled out some underwear and my makeup while Eric perused the selections Pam had chosen; he pulled out cerulean blue sun dress and offered it to me.

While I finished dressing Eric told me that Pam had texted him reminding him of a meeting he had scheduled before he knew I was coming and that he couldn't miss it. He asked me if I would join him at Fangtasia while he took care of his business and of course I agreed. I didn't want to be away from him even though I was not looking forward to all the nasty thoughts of the fang bangers I figured Pam and I could chat while he worked.

Dinner was waiting for me upstairs and as soon I was finished we were out the door and headed to Fangtasia. It only took about 15 minutes to get there and Pam was waiting for us at the employee entrance when we arrived. She told Eric his guests were in his office waiting for him and that she would keep me company at the bar but once we got closer he jaw feel open and she stared at us her eyes going back and forth between us.

"You have bonded!" she exclaimed with a pleased smile. Eric kissed my forehead and said he would see me soon and Pam lead me out to their booth. Ginger came by a few minutes later and brought me a Sprite and Pam a blood as soon as she scampered away Pam started firing off question wanting to know all about our night. I was about to give her the details I felt comfortable sharing when suddenly her fang popped out and she hissed menacingly at whoever was approaching.

I turned in my seat to see Bill glaring at us.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello again my lovelies. So sorry for the delay on this update my muse was being fickle but we worked out our differences. So without further ado I give you chapter nine :D**

**I own nothing; I just love playing with the toys of Ms. Harris.**

**SPOV**

I could not believe what I was seeing. What was he doing here? I thought I had made it clear the last time he was here that I was Eric's and that I no longer wanted anything from him. I guess he had a death wish, I knew Eric wouldn't let it go this time and I was not going to stand in his way if he decided to end him.

Bill may have been my first love even if his end was only an act but Eric was my true love, soul mate and bonded. I turned back around to face Pam and planned to ignore him and his glaring. Pam looked absolutely livid, her fangs were out and she was growling. _So glad that isn't directed at me, Pam is one scary vamp when she's angry. _

I had hoped he was just here trolling for dinner but it turned out that was not the case as he made his way thru the bar towards us. _Dang it all the heck! This is not going to end well._ I took some deep breaths and prepared myself for whatever was going to happen next.

**PPOV**

When Sookie and Eric had arrived tonight I was looking forward to getting some answers to the things I felt from Eric last night. When I felt him arrive I went to greet them at the back door, I informed Eric that his guests where waiting for him in his office. They were two vampires from Nevada that stated they had business in the area and needed to check in with Eric. I was suspicious of their reason for being here; I knew one of them to be responsible for acquisitions for the King of Nevada. The other I discovered after doing a little recon used to be nest mates with Compton.

My thoughts on the Nevada vampires took a place on my back burner when Eric and Sookie got closer. I immediately noticed the fang marks on Sookie's neck and saw her bite mark still present on his. They had bonded!

I was so pleased that they had taken this step and I was also surprised. I never expected that they would bond so soon. I knew Eric loved her even thought he refused to admit it to me. They looked so happy and content; I was dying for details. After Eric went into his meeting I took Sookie out to our booth and started questioning her extensively.

I could tell she was thinking about what she wanted to share, she is so modest. I would think after all the things they most likely did together last night that she would be a bit less reserved. _Who am I kidding this is Sookie. _Just as she started to speak I noticed that Compton had come in and was glaring at Sookie. I dropped my fangs and hissed at him, I knew he was going to be a problem. Sookie spun around in her seat to see what I was reacting to and her eyes narrowed to slits when she saw him.

He started to make his way over to us and I growled at him, warning him to back his shit down. I would end him if he tried anything with her. She was my mistress now and I would defend her with my life. Sookie turned her back to him and was looking at me intently; she was clearly displeased with his arrival but chose to ignore his presence.

Being the fool that he is he approached our table fixing his glare on Sookie.

**SPOV**

Bill was standing right next to me and I could feel his eye burning into my head. "Sookie are you alright sweetheart?" he asked. OMG! Was he freaking kidding! I didn't look at or answer him. I focused on Pam and she nodded letting me know that I was taking the correct approach.

"I don't believe Sookie has anything to say to you Bill. It would be wise for you to find the company of another. Eric would be most displeased if you were to upset his bonded." Pam said with great satisfaction.

The concern that had been on his face only moments before was replaced by shock. His eyes traveled to my neck searching for the evidence of Pam's claim. When he spotted Eric's bite his face contorted with rage and snarled "What have you done Sookie? Do you even realize what he has done? He owns you now; he has finally gotten what he wanted his very own telepath, whore and blood bank."

I was furious! How dare he say such things to me, my patience was about to break. I leveled him with the most vicious glare I could muster; I was desperately trying to reign in my temper before I made a huge scene. Pam however had no reason to restrain herself; in a movement to fast for my eyes to follow she was out of the booth and punched Bill hard enough to send him flying across the bar.

"You will not disrespect my master and his bonded Compton." She hissed at him. The eyes of every vampire were on us waiting to see what would happen next and the humans just looked terrified. Well most of them were terrified, I noticed four men who looked positively giddy. Their eyes were all fixed on the blood that was oozing out of Bills nose and mouth. _Great just what we needed to complete the evening V addicted drainers._

Several tables had been knocked over and the staff hurriedly put them back to rights. Bill took a seat at a table not far from us after ordering himself a blood. The four drainers moved closer and took the table next to his. I decided to dip into their minds and see what they were planning before I alerted Pam.

They were all thinking the exact same things. V can't wait to get the V, typical drainer thought. Wait for the signal won't be long now, shit they were working with someone. Then I got nothing but white noise before the same thoughts replayed thru all four of their minds. _OMG! They have all been glamoured! The partner they are waiting for a sign from is a vampire._

**EPOV**

After I kissed my beloved and handed her off to Pam I watched with amusement as they walked towards the bar. Pam was firing off questions trying to get details from Sookie about our bonding. I could tell my child was both pleased and surprised in discovering we had bonded so quickly.

Once they were out of my sight I entered my office to get the meeting with the Nevada vampires underway. I had received an email from them the previous night letting me know they would be checking in. Since they were form the Kings court I couldn't put them off, I was curious to find out exactly what business Nevada had in my area. It was standard that envoys from other kingdoms check in with the regent of the state they entered before report to the sheriff of the area they intended to visit.

Since I had heard nothing from Sophie Ann I surmised that they had not followed this protocol and that concerned me. I sat down at my desk and read over the report that Pam had left with information she had gathered concerning them, I was not pleased at what I read.

The vampire Marcus was a procurer for the King and handled all his personal acquisitions, his companion Dion was a former nest mate of Compton's. It only took reading that to lead me to believe that they were here looking for Sookie. I wanted to find out more so I went about the standard procedure for the intake of new vampires it consisted of taking their names, maker's name, to who they owed fealty to, and the length of their stay in my area.

After all the paperwork was out of the way I inquired of Marcus what their business was in my area. "Sheriff we have been made aware of a human in your area that is said to have exceptional talent. His majesty Felipe de Castro has sent us here with the purpose of acquiring her for his service." It left me in no doubt they were here for Sookie and I felt my blood begin to boil. "You have come into my area with the intent of poaching a human?" I hissed.

"No sheriff we are not poaching a human, a vampire from your area approach King de Castro with a proposition. He offered the King the services of his bonded human in exchange for protection. We are here to see to the safe departure of the vampire and his consort." Marcus informed. I saw red, my fangs descended and I growled menacingly at them "Who is this vampire?" I demanded.

I could see the fear in their eyes; they knew that they were no match for me and that they would meet the true death if that is what I chose. "WHO?" I thundered at them when they failed to answer me immediately. Dion the younger and obviously smarter of the two answered me "Bill Compton."

I roared out my fury at hearing that Compton had planned to have himself and MY Sookie escorted from the area into the waiting arms of de Castro. This was the final insult I would endure from him; I was going to end that miserable excuse for a vampire. I had to make sure that these two didn't leave until I had the time to rectify the misconceptions they were working under. No one would be taken my beloved from me, not now and not ever.

I called Clancy into my office and had him escort our guests down to the basement where they would be held until after I had dealt with Compton and phone their King to sort this mess out.

**SPOV**

Pam had settled back into the booth and was watching me closely as I surveyed the minds of the drainers. "Pam we have a problem. Those four guys at the table next to Bill are drainers; they have been glamoured and are high on V. There is going to be some kind of trouble." I whispered to her. Her head snapped in their direction and I could see the anger burning in her eyes. "I will take care of them. Remain here until I return." She ordered.

As soon as she stood and moved away from the booth all hell broke loose. I felt an extreme amount of rage coming from Eric that incapacitated me for a moment with the strength of it. At the very same moment the drainers pounced on a vampire that was passing the table. They were biting, clawing and stabbing the unsuspecting vamp. Pam took immediate action and started pulling the drainers off the baby vamp. All the action on that side of the bar had everyone attention including mine.

I was so distracted by Eric's strong emotions and the scene unfolding with the drainers that I wasn't prepared for Bill's sudden appearance. "You have made a fool of me cavorting with Eric when you are mine, but no more Sookie. I only sought to bond to you but that is no longer an option but you will be mine forever as my child." He hissed at me. _Oh no! No, no, no, no this is not happening!_

Before I could scream for help or say anything he yanked me from the booth and took off running at vampire speed with me out the front door. Terror flooded me and I reached out for my bond with Eric, I was screaming in my mind for him to help me. "Go ahead and call him all you want Sookie but by the time he finds us it will be too late." He said coldly and sank his fangs into my throat draining me as he ran.

**BPOV**

I called the King of Nevada after the first night I had seen Sookie with Eric. I told him I had a bonded human telepath and that I would offer her services to him in exchange for protection. He was thrilled by the idea and informed me that he would send two vampires to the area to collect us and bring us to him safely.

All I had to do was wait for Eric to take her home. After he left I planned to bond us that night and then the Nevada escort would be there the following night. My well laid plans were ruined when I found out the Sookie had gone with Eric to his home. I wasn't too worried about it; it would only be a minor hiccup I knew Eric wasn't one to tie himself to a human so I had no worries about them bonding.

After Pam left me standing in Sookie's driveway I realized that I had to make some very drastic plans in order to secure Sookie. I found a cell of drainers I had become aware of and glamoured them to make a scene at Fangtasia in the event that I found Eric and Sookie there. While the vampires where dealing with them, Eric would be busy with our escorts and that would leave me the opportunity to grab Sookie.

My plans were ruined when I arrived at Fangtasia and found that Eric had already bound Sookie to him. I was furious and I was annoyed that now I would have to turn her in order to keep her. It was a pity; I had planned to enjoy her delicious blood and the pleasure of her warm body for years before I made her.

I kept a careful watch waiting for my opportunity to signal the drainers to give me the diversion I needed to grab Sookie. When I heard Eric furious roar erupt from the back of the bar I noted that his emotions had stunned Sookie. I gave the signal and the drainers jumped a random vampire unleashing a vicious attack. It worked perfectly everyone was focused on them and Eric was busy with the Nevada envoy; I made my move.

I sped over to Sookie and scolded her for her stupidity. I informed her of my plan to make her my child and watched as terror spread across her face, the smell of her fear perfumed the air exciting me more than I already was. I snatched her from the booth and ran with vampire speed out of the bar. I knew she was calling to Eric but by the time he found us it would be too late for him to stop me. I sank my fangs into her neck and began draining her of her blood.

**EPOV**

I heard a huge commotion break out in the bar, it sounded like a fight. Then the sound of vampires hissing and snarling about drainers. I headed towards the bar to deal with the shit storm that erupted and that's when I felt Sookie's terror and heard her screaming for me inside my head. I tapped the bond to see where she was and found her getting further away by the second.

I tore the door off its hinges and called to Pam thru our bond within a second she was in front of me. "Where is Sookie?" I demanded as dread bubbled in my chest. "I left her in the booth to deal with the drainers." She said and looked very worried when she glanced to the booth and noticed her gone.

She scanned the room and a look of horror contorted her face "Compton was here." She said and lowered her head. I growled and threw a table thru the wall, I knew then he had taken her. I tapped the bond again so that I could track them down that's when I noticed the bond growing weaker and her calls where barely discernable.

Fear exploded in my heart, he was draining her, he was going to destroy my beautiful bonded. I flew out the door headed in the direction I felt her as fast as I was able to go. I prayed to every god I knew of that I would make it to her in time.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello lovelies, it's that time again. You all are the absolute best! I have to give a shout out to my faithful reviewers you guys are the true inspiration that has made this journey possible. So much love to Erin1705,TeaCupHuman,VALady,Wylis,MyUniverse,TheLadyKT,TMart37,Nordiclover,livesimple, StephJ,** **Millarca666****,** **ELW1****, ****BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah****, ****desireecarbenell****, ****Cullens Darlin**** and sluggysmom! Now on with the show!**

**I own nothing; I just like playing with the toys of others.**

**SPOV**

I could feel Eric's rage it was powerful and consuming. I knew he was coming after us and at an alarming rate of speed. Bill was draining me still and I was beginning to feel weak I knew I was running out of life. I had to do something to buy a little more time for Eric to reach me.

My arms were pinned behind me and Bill had me wrapped in a vice like grip. I struggled like hell to wiggle free of him but it was no use. I had had a considerable amount of Eric's blood during the last 24 hours which left me stronger but no match for a vamp.

I kept trying to jam my legs between his hoping he would trip, that's when I had a flash of genius! It was so ridiculous that I almost laughed but I knew it would work. _Thank you Jason for being such a dog! Having seen him trying to run from an angry boyfriend with his pants around his ankles inspired my last stand against Bill._ I grabbed a hold of the button on Bills slacks and thanks to Eric's blood I was able to tear it and the zipper off and shoved them off his hips til they were around his ankles.

I felt him stumble as his range of motion was taken away. His fangs ripped out of my neck and together he crashed into the ground at vampire speed. The pain was excruciating I heard the bones in my arm and shoulder crack on impact. We skidded along the forest floor for what seemed like eternity been for a tree stopped our forward momentum. All of the skin on my right side felt like someone had taken a belt sander to me.

I would have screamed if I could but my throat was mangled from Bills attack. Tears flooded from my eyes as I cried out for Eric in my mind. The world was starting to fade, I felt myself slipping away.

**EPOV**

I launched myself into the air and flew at the highest rate of speed I was capable of the wind shredded the shirt right of body. Sookie's terror and sadness was tearing me apart she was crying out for me thru the bond. I was closing on them fast and I was going to annihilate Compton as soon as I made sure Sookie was ok.

I was certain I had never felt the amount of fear that I did right now. The thought that I could lose her forever was clawing at me, I knew that without her I wouldn't be able to go on. I felt her light fading from the bond and I roared in fury as I pushed myself to move faster. When I felt amusement from her I was confused how on earth she could suddenly be amused. Then I felt an unbelievable amount of determination followed by a pain so severe that I fell from the air.

It only took me a moment to suppress our bond enough to regain enough stability to get moving again. I took off running in the direction of my bonded, she wasn't far away and I could tell they had stopped. When I crested the hill I saw them there was a trench about 50 yards long and at the end lay my Sookie.

Her body was horribly broken, her skin was torn and hanging in places and her heartbeat was failing. Compton cam charging from the woods and tried to grab her again but before he could even get close to her I grabbed him and slammed him into a tree snapping his back making it impossible for him to do anything for at least several hours.

I walked over to my bonded and crouched down. I gently lifted her broken body and cradled her against me. I screamed out my agony into the night as bloody tears ran down my face, my heart was dying right along with my Sookie. I was too late, I had failed her. I couldn't save her without turning her and I knew beyond all doubt that she didn't want to be a vampire.

Pam broke the tree line just then her face too was streaked with blood. She knew just as I did that it was too late to save her. "Take Compton back to Fangtasia and lock him up in the basement. Do whatever you want to him except end him. My vengeance will be the last thing I do before I join Sookie in the afterlife."

**SPOV**

I could hear Eric's voice as he gave Pam instructions; I fought my way thru the haze of pain and forced myself to open my eyes. When I saw his face it nearly killed me, his face was streaked in red from his tears he looked so broken. "I knew you'd find me." I wheezed. He choked on a sob as new tears began to fall from his beautiful blue eyes "I will always find you my love." He whispered.

I knew I was dying, I knew that my death would destroy Eric and I knew that the time we had was not enough. How I had ever thought that one lifetime with Eric would be enough was a mystery. It wasn't. It would never be enough. I loved him even more knowing he was willing to let me go because that's what I had wanted. I made my choice; I would become vampire for him, for us, forever.

I tried to use my voice to tell him but I couldn't. I could hear him telling me good-bye, saying how sorry he was that he failed me and that he would follow me into the afterlife. I focused on our bond and I called to him. "Eric can you hear me?" I thought to him. "Yes my love." He said and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"You once told me that you would never let me go. You told me that you would want me forever. If you meant those things then I am yours forever. Make me Eric." I thought time him. I felt our bond explode with his happiness and love. "I love you Sookie. Yes I want you now and always and I will truly never let you go. I am yours for eternity." He whispered to me before he sank his fangs into my neck.

**PPOV**

I drug Compton's sorry ass back to Fangtasia and after I secured him in the basement I went up to Eric's office. My world was shattered, I had lost the only person I had ever called friend and I had lost my maker both in one night. I sank to the floor as sobs racked my body. I didn't even have it in me to torture that worthless fuck who took everything from me.

It was so unfair that they had finally found happiness with each other only to have one night together. I didn't know what would happen now that they were both lost to me; I considered just joining them in the true death. I knew Eric would be disappointed if that what I chose to do but I felt so lost in the world without him.

I nearly jumped out of my own skin when I was hit with massive waves of happiness from Eric. In all the time we had been together I had never felt anything like this from him. I felt him call to me thru our bond and I was out the door and headed to him as fast as I could. It took me only 15 minutes to arrive in the clearing where I had left them just an hour ago.

I had no idea what to expect when I got there but what I found had not even made the list of possibilities. Eric had torn open his neck and was feeding his blood to Sookie, he was making her vampire. I was surprised and a little angry that he had ignored he wish to never join the undead.

"Eric! What are you doing? She will never forgive you this." I hissed at him. "There will be no need to seek forgiveness. She asked me to make her. She told me if I wanted her forever then she was mine forever." He said his voice heavy with emotion. I now understood the feelings I got from him earlier. I was going to have a sister and Eric was going to have his mate for eternity.

I could not have been more thrilled not only was my friend going to remain in my life but I was not losing my maker. "I will go ahead of you to your home and prepare everything for the two of you to go to ground." I told him. "Thank you Pam. You truly are a wonderful childe. I will be right behind you." He replied.

I made it to Eric's I mean their home in record time and got straight to work preparing a grave to encase them in while Sookie made the transition to vampire. I would spend the next three nights guarding their resting place until they rose. I was making plans in my head for what I would need to have ready by then.

As promised Eric arrived within the hour. He stepped into the hole with Sookie and laid her down before he curled his body around hers. "I will see you in three nights." He said.

**EPOV**

I had always hoped against hope that Sookie would one day change her mind and join me as my mate for eternity. I thought I lost that chance when I found her broken and near death. I said my good-byes and sat alone with my bonded waiting for death to claim the only person I had ever loved.

When I heard her voice in my head asking me if I meant what I had told her about wanting her forever and never letting go then she would be mine forever I felt my heart fill with love and happiness the likes I never knew could exist. I wasted no time with my reply that I had meant it and that I would love her always. She smiled at me and with joy in my heart I sank my fangs into her neck and drained the rest of her blood before I replaced it with my own making her my mate eternal.

I called Pam to me with the intent of having her prepare everything for me to take my beloved to ground. She was furious and surprised when she found me turning Sookie. I was pleased that she cared so much for my bonded that she would berate me for going against her wishes. After I explained that Sookie chose this life with me she was almost as happy as I was.

She told me she would go ahead and have everything ready and took off with great haste to prepare the way for my Sookie to transition to vampire. Pam was an amazing vampire and loyal childe. When I arrived home to find her waiting for us, she nodded to me as I climbed into the grave and placed Sookie gently on the ground before I curled my body around hers.

She would be my bonded childe; it was almost an unheard of occurrence in the vampire world. Sookie is going to make an amazing vampire; I will never make her regret choosing me. I closed my eyes as I told Pam I would see her in three nights when my lover and I rose. This was the beginning of our forever.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well lovelies here it is sorry it took so long to update I had some nasty computer issues. Lost the whole chapter I had written and had to start from nothing. So without further ado here when have Sookie's rising. **

**I won nothing I just love playing with the toys of others.**

**EPOV**

After Pam had buried us I felt my body starting to slip into the hibernation like state that happens when the magic that animates us transfers from the maker to the childe. I was certain that once Sookie learned how to handle her new nature she would be spectacular and I would be the envy of many of our kind. Having a bonded mate was such a rare thing in our world, so rare in fact that in my thousand plus years I was only aware of one other pair.

I was still in awe of her decision to become my mate, she had always been against becoming a vampire and I was anxious to find out what had changed her mind. I wish that the circumstances had been different, that we could have made her turning as special as our bonding had been. Just thinking about the events that led to this makes my blood boil and once my Sookie is risen together we will have vengeance on Compton.

I let my mind wander to more pleasant topics since my rage would only make the transition period uncomfortable. I thought about what gifts Sookie might have; she had a 50 percent chance of inheriting the ability to fly from me. It was common for bloodlines to pass on the same gifts but there were many other gifts vampires could manifest. Pam had not inherited flying and as far as we could tell she had not displayed any gifts yet, this pissed her off to no end.

I was curious to find out if her telepathy would still be intact after her turning. I would be willing to bet that it would and that more than likely it would enhance her ability to read all species as well as make it easier for her to shield her mind from others.

I started feeling very groggy as the transition progressed and my last thought before my mind succumbed to the makers hibernation was how much I looked forward to once again feeling her arms around me and her body pressed against mine as she whispers in my ear how much she loves me.

**PPOV**

Three nights, three long and agonizing nights I stood guard over my master and mistress. I arranged for the Long Tooth pack of Shreveport to provide day guards around Eric's property to make sure no disturbed them during the day. They stayed at night as well for added security since Sookie was a friend of the pack.

There were so many things to get ready for Sookie to rise. I bought her a complete wardrobe of clothes all designer of course and had Eric's day man leave them in the upstairs bedroom closet. She was going to be a vampire of high status being Eric's mate and she needed proper attire befitting her new position among the undead.

I contacted all her loved ones and told them that Sookie and Eric were spending some alone time and would contact all of them when they returned. I knew Sookie wouldn't want those she cared about worrying about her. I knew that it would be up to her to tell them of her change, it was a very personal thing and they should hear it from her.

When Sookie rose she would need fresh blood and lots of it, newborns have extreme appetites. True Blood was not an option since it was important to learn to feed immediately. Eric would also need blood after being without for three days even at his age he could go for longer than that and be ok but he had given half his blood to make Sookie.

I didn't want to just herd up a bunch of bland fang bangers from Fangtasia for her first meal so I spent a few hours each night hunting down willing donors who had above average blood. In total I had twelve donors scheduled to meet me at Fangtasia at sunset, I would glamour them before bring them to Eric's.

Each vampire has a different blood type they prefer and so I made sure that I had two of each blood type so Sookie could figure out what hers was. She would probably drink at least five before her hunger would be sated after her rising, which left a few for Eric and me. _A family picnic, how delightful! _

I was also looking forward to the vengeance that would be delivered to that fuck stain Compton. He had nearly cost us all everything and I knew beyond a shadow of doubt that whatever Eric had in mind would have him begging for the true death. If I had to guess he was going to let Sookie have at him for the blood offense and I have to say I am very much looking forward to that!

Finally the last rays of the sun disappeared freeing me to collect my donors. I knew that Sookie wouldn't rise until about an hour or so after sunset and I knew Eric would wait for her before digging them out. I quickly dismissed all the Were's ,I wanted Sookie's rising to be a private event plus I wasn't certain that she might not try to drain one if they got to close.

I climbed into the large van I had rented the night before and sped off to Fangtasia to collect the evening's meal. It only took me a half an hour to get there and back. Once all the donors were glamoured with very precise instructions I motion for them to follow me into the backyard; I had them stand in a line about 50 yards from where Eric and Sookie were buried. Now that I had everything ready I walked over to the grave patiently waiting for them to rise.

**EPOV**

I woke with the setting of the sun and immediately searched for the new bond I should have with Sookie. Once I tapped into it I felt my anxiety melt away our bond was very strong and I knew that her turning had been successful; it would be long now til she woke.

I prepared myself for the panic, confusion and disorientation she would feel. When a new vampire wakes that first time they don't remember what happened to them and waking up buried is very unsettling. Even after a thousand years I still remember the night I woke and the emotions that raced thru me as I found myself buried.

You have all these new senses and until the quickening happens after a few minutes it is a terrifying. The quickening is when your memories return to you and your vampire instincts kick in. At this point your body relaxes and the panic lessens since you gain understanding of the situation. It is then your maker takes control and begins teaching you how to manage and control all your impulses.

I can feel that Pam is waiting a few feet from where we are resting thru our bond I can feel her excitement and anticipation. I can hear the heat beats of twelve humans closer to the house and I am pleased that Pam has acquired enough donors to feed us all. She truly is an excellent childe, one day she will be a good maker.

It has been about an hour since the sun set when I feel my bond to Sookie flare to life. My emotions explode my lover is returned to me, I gently close my side of the bond so my emotions don't overwhelm her. She will have enough to deal with as her awareness returns.

I brace myself for the impact of her panic and terror just before it slams into me. Her fear is so great that it is almost overwhelming me, I have a great desire to help ease her fear thru our bond but I restrain myself. It is part of the process and will pass soon. I try to console myself with that fact as she begins struggling viciously to dig herself out of the ground.

**SPOV**

When I woke up today I felt great, my body felt strong, my mind was very sharp. That was unusual; when I woke I was normally groggy until I had some coffee in me. It was then I realized I wasn't in my bed or any bed for that matter. I smelt dirt and could feel a weight pressing down on my body I opened my eyes and all I saw was darkness. I felt the panic rise in me when I found myself to be buried.

I tried to recall what the hell was going on and came up blank, my panic quickly turned to terror when I couldn't remember anything at all other then waking up. I began to claw at the earth trying to get myself out of the ground; I was surprised at how easy it was. It only took a few seconds for me to free myself and when the cool night air hit me I inhaled deeply that's when I knew something was different.

I sat down and stared at the hole I had just dug out of confused and afraid._ Who would do such a horrible thing to me? Someone buried me alive. _I was so caught up in my panic that I hadn't noticed Eric arrive until he spoke. "Lover do not be frightened. Everything will be fine, you just need a moment to adjust." He said his voice full of concern and understanding.

That's when it hit me memory after memory assaulted my mind, our bonding, Bill's attack, my impending death, watching Eric fall apart in front of my eyes, and then me asking him to turn me. I began to relax almost immediately once I knew what was going on. I was filled with joy and love Eric wanted me forever, I was a vampire now.

Suddenly I was hungry more than I had even been in my whole life. I felt almost unhinged the hunger was clawing at my insides and my gums began to throb painfully but that only lasted a moment before my fangs snapped down. _Jesus Christ Sheppard of Judea! _The most delicious smell drifted on the breeze and my eyes snapped in the direction which it was coming from, about 50 yards away stood a group of humans. I inhaled deeply taking in the smell of their blood, the sound of their hearts beating called to me and without realizing it I took off like a shot in their direction.

My mind was consumed with the need to have their blood, the hunger was clawing at me and my new fangs were throbbing to the point of pain. I was within a few feet of having them in my grasp when I heard Eric "Sookie, I command you to stop." I had absolutely no intention of stopping but I was frozen to the spot, my body would no longer obey me.

Eric was by my side in the blink of an eye and wrapped his arms around me pushing calm thru our bond. I felt tears start to build as my frustration and hungry continued to claw at me "Why?" I choked out. "My lover, do not cry I promise you will feel better after you feed but you lack the control needed to not kill every one of them. I do not want to you to be angry with yourself after the blood lust passes. Come I will show you how to feed and when to stop."

He was right; I would have hated myself if I had killed them. Eric took my hand and led me over to the group of donors he explained how to monitor their heart rate and when the beat slowed that I would need to stop. He explained that it help to think of the most repulsive thing I could imagine and that I would most likely need to drink from at least 5 of them before my hunger would subside since I was a newborn.

"Alright Sookie now you may choose your meal." He said and I could feel the beginnings of lust start to seep into the bond. I inhaled deeply and was drawn to a man in the center of the lineup he smelled delicious. I grabbed him and my eyes zeroed in on the pulse in his neck and then my instincts kicked in. I licked his neck where I planned to bite before I sank my fangs into him.

After the first few mouthfuls of his blood I felt a little relief from the vicious hunger I woke up with. I paid close attention to his heartbeat when it slowed I thought of Bill and immediately retracted my fangs sealed his wound and moved on to the next donor. They all had different flavors and I decided that the first man I had was my favorite Pam informed me that he was O negative.

Eric had been right I drank 5 of them before my hunger subsided and I felt relaxed and back in control. I was filthy and covered in blood but before I could care a new kind of hunger assaulted me as my eyes landed on Eric, he was feeding still but watching him lit a fire inside me that threatened to burn me to ash. I wanted to feel his fangs buried in my neck, I wanted him to drink from me as I drank from him.

My lust for him exploded inside me and I sent a tidal wave of desire thru the bond to him, his eyes locked onto mine as he pulled his fangs from the donor. Pam noticing the shift began herding the donors back towards a van and said she would return later.

I slowly walked over to Eric my eyes devouring him even dirty and covered in blood he was the sexiest man I had ever seen. He pulled me into his arms and laid the mother of all kisses on me before pulling back to look at me "Beautiful." He whispered before he picked me up and began kissing me again. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he lowered us down onto the lush grass.

"I want you." I growled shocked at the animalist sound that came from my mouth. I grabbed his shirt and tore it off I kissed every inch of his flesh I could reach before I suck his nipple into my mouth and bit down causing him to hiss with pleasure.

He shred what was left of my clothing and kissed a trail down my neck to my breasts licking sucking and nipping at the sensitive flesh eliciting a moan from me after making sure he paid attention to each he continued his way down to my center.

My body felt like it was on fire every touch sent a blot of electricity thru me I could smell my arousal as moisture pooled between my thighs. Eric pulled my legs over his shoulders he used his thumbs to part my folds and sucked on my clit teasing it with his tongue. "So wet for me my Sookie." he growled. I felt the muscles in my abdomen tighten with the pleasure he was giving me my back arching off the ground.

His fingers made their way to my wet opening, and as he sucked and licked he pushed two fingers into me curling them forward to stroke my G-spot. He set a punishing rhythm and I rocked my hips in time with him fucking myself with his fingers. He reached up my body and played with my nipples rolling them between his thumb and finger pinching them increasing the sped of his tongue on my clit.

I buried my hand is his hair dragging my nails gently across his scalp as I moaned his name over and over again. I felt myself hurtling towards bliss "Come for me lover" He said and sank his fangs into my thigh. Intense waves of pleasure began to ripple thru my body as soon as he bit down and I screamed his name into the night as the most powerful orgasm I had ever experienced shook my body.

Before I could recover from the sensation he pulled me into his lap he held me tight against his chest and kissed me deeply. He slashed his tongue on my fangs and his blood flowed thick and sweet into my mouth. I returned the favor pushing my tongue into his mouth after slicing it mingling our blood together sent our lust for each other soaring.

"I _need_ to be in you." He hissed. I tilted my hips and the head of his cock slipped inside me. I dug my nails into his shoulders and push down forcefully impaling myself on him both of us hissing as we became one. He grasped my hips with one hand and thrust his length in and out of me franticly his pelvic bone slamming into my clit with each stroke.

He pushed me back and took my nipple into his mouth flicking it with his tongue he scraped his fangs over my flesh as he moved to my other breast leave little scratches and lapping at the few drops of blood that escaped. I was lost in the haze of desire and I had never wanted to taste him as I did now, I pulled myself as close to him as possible while he continued to pound into me. I gave no warning before I sunk my fangs into his neck drawing from him deeply. He roared into the night and drove his fangs into my neck bring both of us to an earth shattering release.

We slumped against each other riding out the aftershocks and held each other reveling in the feelings floating back and forth in our bond. After a few minutes we heard gravel crunching as a car pulled up in front of the house, I could feel it in my blood that it was Pam returning. Eric picked me up and carried me at vamp speed to our room he sat me at the end our bed and went into the bathroom to start the shower. We both washed quickly so we could go up stairs and meet Pam. I made my way to Eric's closet and planned to borrow some of his things to wear til I could get my own clothes. Turns out half his closet was filled with women's apparel and all in my size and designer. Eric laughed and told me Pam had told him she would prepare everything for me and she would never miss the opportunity to shop.

"Lover you should wear jeans and a long sleeved shirt since we will be in the woods to start your training."I grabbed a pair of indigo blue jeans and a black thermal long sleeved shirt to wear I figured dark colors would be best to help me blend in the dark. I tied my hair back in a braid before rolling it into a bun to keep it out of the way and to keep from getting it tangled in any brush. Satisfied with my appearance I made my way upstairs to Eric and Pam excited to try out my new abilities.

**EPOV**

When I entered the kitchen Pam was unloading a cooler of donor blood into the refrigerator. Sookie being a newborn vampire would not be able to satisfy her hunger with True Blood and Pam being the excellent childe she is made sure everything was taken care of her mistress. One day Pam will be an excellent maker.

I couldn't help the excitement I felt about starting Sookie's training, I was looking forward to see her in action. I have always held the belief that she would make an amazing vampire and I was pleased that her instincts were so strong. She mastered feeding with ease and she was able to stop herself from taking too much without me having to intervene.

I warmed up a few bags of blood since it would be easier for her to focus if she wasn't hungry. When Sookie came in to the room she looked amazing and excited I handed her a large glass off blood which she down in two gulps. "Are you ready to begin?" I asked. A huge grin crossed her face and she was practically bouncing "Oh yes! I can't wait to see what I am capable of! Do you think I will be able to fly like you?"

"I am not sure but don't be disappointed if your gift doesn't manifest right away. Pam still hasn't shown any gifts and she is several hundred years old." I told her earning me a scowl from Pam. I took her hand and led her out into the back yard and explained to her what we were going to do. Pam and I were going to go into the woods and she was to locate and catch us.

"It is very important you learn to hunt nothing is out of bounds we will do everything to evade you and you must do anything to capture us. We will go now count to twenty and them come after us; understood?" She nodded her head our bond was awash with excitement. Pam and I raced thru the woods and after twenty seconds I heard Sookie coming after us, she was unbelievably quite even though I could feel she was moving extremely fast.

Within a minute she was hot on Pam's trail and I flew up to a tree branch to watch this unfold. Pam took off at full speed and shockingly Sookie was faster, after a short chase she pounced on Pam sending them crashing into the ground. I heard Sookie shout "Oh yeah in your face Pam!" as she did some kind of victory dance. I laughed so hard I almost broke a rib, Pam was not amused.

I jumped down from my perch and told her what an amazing job she had done and how proud I was of her for catching Pam on her first try. Pam snorted and chalked it up to beginners lucky but commented on how fast Sookie was suggesting that it may be her gift. "Ok Sookie now you will attempt to evade us. You get a thirty second head start before we come after you. GO!" I said and she took off like a shot.

I was full of excitement at the thrill of hunting down my lover, there is nothing like a good hunt. After thirty seconds was up we went after her, it wasn't long before I picked up her scent but she had done an thorough job of back tracking making her harder to follow. _I knew she was meant to be vampire. Only a few hours old and her tactical maneuvers were impressive._

Pam spotted her up a tree about a hundred yards ahead and said she was going to get her as pay back for the take down earlier. I nodded at her to go ahead again taking up a position where I could watch. Pam was very careful as she approached Sookie she was in full stealth. I felt it in our bond when she located Pam and to say I was surprised she noticed her already would be an understatement. If I had to guess I would say here telepathy made the transition with her. She had always been able to feel a void and could use it to find a vampires location as a human, I would have to ask her at some point and test he abilities now that she was vampire.

She made no move to escape though instead she crouched down into a defensive position and waited for Pam to attack. Pam climbed to the top of an adjacent tree when she had the higher ground. Once she achieved position she lunged down to tackle Sookie but she only caught empty air. The sounds of a vicious fight were echoing thru the woods they were snarling and hissing at each other both trying to out maneuver each other. Pam caught Sookie off guard and swept her feet out from under her.

Sookie shrieked when she started to fall but then she stopped her descent and hovered in the air. My Sookie could fly! I was thrilled that she had inherited my gift and Pam was standing on the limb her mouth agape and I could feel her disbelief before her irritation took over. Pam had always been pissed that she couldn't fly I doubted that her mood would be improved now that she knew Sookie could.

**SPOV**

We spent the next several hours training trying out all my new abilities and learning so many things that would be important if I was to survive as a vampire. I could fly and it was freaking awesome! Eric and I flew around while Pam scowled at us both. Eric had told me that we would work on glamour and test my telepathy the next time there were humans around.

When it was about an hour til sunrise we made our way back to the house to feed before our day death. I was so happy that I had made the decision to be turned. I had my Eric forever now and I knew that everything would be alright.

As I sipped my blood Eric got a very serious look on his face and I could feel thru the bond that whatever was coming next I was not going to like, I could feel the apprehension pulsing in our bond. "What is it Eric?" I asked. I could see and feel the war going on inside of him and I was starting to get worried.

"There are several things I need to tell you. Tomorrow night I will present you to my area vampires as my mate. Then I will need to call the queen to register you as my new childe."He said. _Well that's not so bad. Not a fan of the queen knowing anything about me but it is what it is. _Nothing of what he had just told me explained the feelings I was getting from him. I expected that both of those things would happen.

I was watching him waiting for him to come to whatever it was that had our bond in a riot. He wouldn't meet my eyes and took a deep and unneeded breath I know he was about to drop the big bad on me. "Tomorrow night we will also have to deal with Compton. He has been chained in Fangtasia's basement since he attacked you. I thought perhaps you may want vengeance." He said.

Rage, white hot pulsing rage exploded inside me at the mention of his name and that he still lived. I had assumed Eric had ended him the night I was attacked. I tried with everything that I was not to lose the tiny bit of control I had over myself but the rage was so powerful I ended up throwing the chair I had been sitting on thru the wall before I kicked the table across the room.

My fangs dropped "I want him dead NOW!" I seethed. Eric was beside me in an instant holding me tightly pushing as much calm into the bond as he could in an attempt to sooth me. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I questioned. "It was your rising night Sookie, there were a great many things you need to learn and have learned. I wanted you to be at your best if and when you chose to face him." He answered.

Oddly his answer appeased me; he wasn't trying to hide it from me. He only wanted time to prepare me and for me to be comfortable with my existence before he gave him to me. "I am sorry I tore up the house, I couldn't control the rage I felt know he still lived." I said quietly my voice full of regret.

Eric just shushed me and told me my reaction was normal and the house could be repaired. He promised me my vengeance tomorrow night after my announcement to the area vampires and then the Queen. Vengeance I would most defiantly have and much to my surprise I was very excited about making him suffer. _It is a vampire thing I guess, the idea of hurting someone would normally turn me off._

Then all the wind left my sail and I was extremely sleepy, I could barley hold my eyes open. Eric noticed me starting to sag and scooped me up "The sun will soon rise lover we need to rest now." He told me. It was odd to go from being full alert to barley there in a matter of minutes.

Eric carried me down to our day chamber and helped me strip out of my clothes before crawling under the covers with me. I snuggled up next to him resting my head on his chest "I love you Eric" I managed to whisper and I heard him say he loved me back just before the sun claimed me for the day. 


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted or favorite this, your support has given me the encouragement to keep writing. I am sorry I've left this hanging for so long but my muse drug me into other projects. **

**I own nothing; I just like playing with the toys of others.**

**SPOV**

Tonight when I rose it was a completely different experience from my first rising. There was no groggy feeling like when I had been human, no panic, and no disorientation like the night before, in fact it was more like I drifted off in thought and snapped back to reality. The hunger was still the same thought demanding my attention and very intense.

Eric appeared within seconds of my rising bringing me several bags of blood which I gladly accepted. Once I downed all six bags of blood another hunger made its self known and I vamped over to where he was leaned against the wall pressing my body tightly to his.

Lust was raging in our bond, his eyes were black with desire, his fangs extended and he began to pant when I palmed him through his jeans. My fangs slid down as I locked eyes with him "I want you" I purred seductively. He needed no further encouragement, he lifted me off the floor spun us around and pinned me to the wall. He held me under my thighs and entered me in one forceful thrust, I screamed from the pleasure our joining caused.

"Yesssss Eric!" I hissed as he pounded into me. I started nipping at the skin on his neck making tiny little cuts and lapping up the droplets of blood that slipped down his neck. He reciprocated immediately, dragging his fangs over my shoulder making two shallow scratches and licked the blood that pooled. Our bond expanded and pulsed wildly sending shivers thru both of us.

I rocked my hips in time with is, kissing him madly and digging my nails into his shoulders every time he hit my G-spot. The sounds of our love making coupled with the feelings ricocheting back and forth in our bond just drove our desire to become one to desperation. Never before had anything felt like this, I could no longer tell him from myself, this was a total communion of souls.

I was hurtling towards release; the coil of pleasure was building to epic proportions, and my skin started shimmering with golden light. "Come for me my lover." Eric gritted out and that was all it took. My body convulsed and light exploded out of me as I screamed out in total rapture. Eric's skin was glimmering just like mine only in a silvery blue, he thrust into me deeply twice more before he came violently as the sliver blue light detonated from his body and him howling like a savage beast.

We slide down the wall tangled together, panting for air we didn't need, our bond throbbed with love, happiness and utter satisfaction. We both looked at each other in awe and watched as the light that danced on our skin receded and flickered away. The colors were the same as the ones in the bond and for whatever reason it was manifesting it's self physically.

"That was beautiful." I said reverently. Eric nodded in agreement and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. "It was the most exquisite feeling I have ever experienced." He said his voice full of wonder. "Perhaps it is due to your heritage. I have seen the Fae use light in battle and to heal each other. I don't know what this means for us but I think we should keep in between us until we know more." He added.

I knew next to nothing about my heritage, what my little bit a Fae blood would do to me. I had no way to contact Claudine or anyone to ask questions of but I knew Eric would look into it. "Yes, I agree. Do you think we could find someone who knows more about the Fae? I really would like to know what it means for me to have the blood, what it will do to me or give me the ability to do. Do you think it's possible these could be vampire gifts?" I asked. I was so freaking anxious to get answers since things were happening to me that I'd never experienced before. I wanted to know if it was the Fae in me or if these were vampire gifts.

"As far as I know vampires only get a single gift and since you fly I would think it is the Fae in you that are causing these other manifestations. Of course that doesn't explain why I also have light as I am not Fae. There are so many things I wish we had answers to my love but for now we will have to wait to have them." He answered.

He was right of course; no sense in getting myself into a tizzy when there wasn't any way for us to gain clarity on the matter currently. "Shall we shower and get down to the business we must deal with tonight?" He asked as he stood up and extended his hand to me. I had been so lost in our lovemaking and then the light show that I had all but forgotten our impending call to the Queen and the destruction of that shit heel Bill Compton.

My fangs ran out as I thought about Bill and felt the blood lust rising in me; he was going to pay dearly for the crimes he'd committed against Eric and me. I was thirsting for vengeance "Yes we shall." I snarled my voice sounded scary even to me. Eric smiled malevolently and I felt pride and lust coming from him in waves.

It was kind of shocking how I had changed since my turning, I was still the person I had always been only a lot more comfortable with all the things I had given Eric so much grief for. It was without a doubt my nature as a vampire and I felt a wave of guilt for all the nasty rotten things I had said to Eric for just being what he was. I always thought the "It's my nature" line was just a copout but now I know better. It made me remember my Gran telling me you can't really understand another person's experience until you've walked a mile in their shoes.

We made quick work of our shower since both of us were eager to take care of the thorn in both our sides. I was a little nervous about speaking with the Queen since she wanted me, I knew Eric would protect me but there was a niggling fear in the back of my mind that she'd find a way to take me from him.

I knew it was likely that I'd end up bloody before the night was over so I chose a pair of black cargo military style pants, a black tank top and a pair of black ankle boots. I would have to thank Pam later she really had made sure I had an outfit for every possible occasion. I braided my hair and wound it up into a tight bun. I hoped that we'd fly to Fangtasia and was sure the wind would turn it into a tangled disaster; I also didn't want my hair to be a gory bloody mess. I grabbed a killer leather jacket and raced upstairs to meet Eric and Pam.

**EPOV**

I was worried that Sookie would be disturbed about ending Compton tonight but the bloodlust that erupted in our bond when I mentioned getting down to the tasks we had to deal with tonight thrilled me. I always knew she had the right temperament for a vampire and she was spectacular, she was still the sweet loving amazing person she had always been beautifully mixed with the nature of our kind.

After our shower I dressed with haste and went upstairs to brief Pam on the plans for the night. Pam was sipping a blood from a martini glass when I found her"How is my little sister this night?" She asked. I smiled a prideful smile "She is perfect, she acts like a centuries old vampire. She is hungry for the vengeance I promised her last night." I told her not bothering to hide my happiness.

"I am pleased to hear it Eric. It is good to see you happy." She told me and I felt the truth of her words in our bond. I was glad that Pam and Sookie liked each other it was common for jealousy between vampire siblings. Often the elder childe was pushed out or opted to leave and make their own way. I quickly filled Pam in on the plan for tonight, once we covered everything she asked if she'd get another crack at Bill, I told her it was solely up to Sookie since she had suffered the most at his hands.

Sookie came racing into the room then, our bond felt carbonated with the excitement and anticipation she was feeling. She looked amazing, she chose her outfit perfectly for the activities we would be undertaking after we dealt with Sophie Ann. "Can we fly Eric? I really want to fly!" She said gleefully. Pam glared at her and huffed. "Pam bitterness really doesn't become you." I snarked earning me a snarl and equally evil glare.

"Shit I'm sorry Pam. I didn't mean to rub it in your face I am just so excited!" Sookie said to try and placate her. "Yes well flying would ruin my hair anyways. You two go ahead and I'll meet you there." Pam answered in her usual I don't give a shit manner. "Alright lover we will fly." I said. Sookie launched herself at me and kissed me hard before she sped out into the yard.

I joined her a moment later and we took to the sky headed for Fangtasia. I had forgotten what it was like to fly with someone, Godric had the ability and we had spent countless hours soaring through the night sky just enjoying the peacefulness and beauty of the night. It made me indescribably happy that I once again was able to share that with someone I loved.

We landed in the woods behind the bar so we didn't draw attention to ourselves "God Eric I love flying so much it's so amazing and beautiful. I can't imagine the novelty of it ever wearing off." She said her voice full of child like excitement. I pulled her to me and kissed her passionately for awhile before pulling away "I too enjoy it very much especially now that I again have someone who I can share the experience with. Godric and I used to fly for hours just enjoying the freedom and peace of it, I assure you the experience never gets old." I told her.

I laced my finger with hers and we made our way to the employee's entrance. Pam pulled up just as we reached the door "Good I haven't missed anything.' She said satisfied. I knew she was giddy at the prospect of what lay ahead; Pam loved nothing more than abusing Compton.

We walked into my office Sookie and Pam took their seats on the couch and I settled into my chair. "First I'll call the Queen and inform her that I have made you my bonded child. I expect that she will be annoyed that she failed to get you for herself but she will be fine once we assure her that you're willing to lend your talent when required. Then we will tell her of Compton's betrayal and the blood offense he committed against us and that we will deliver him the true death for it." I explained more for Sookie's benefit; Pam was well versed in such matters.

They both nodded their understanding, Sookie looked a bit nervous and Pam was smiling like the devil himself. I dialed her majesties number and put it on the speaker phone, they both could have heard the conversation regardless but it was just easier this way.

The Queens childe Andre answered the line "This is Northman, I need to peak with her majesty on a matter of importance."I said firmly. I hated the little weasel and it grated me having to defer to him. "Yes well her majesty is indisposed at the moment. You may leave a message with me and I will pass along your matter of importance." He said snidely.

I suppressed the growl that was building in my chest "I have made a new bonded childe and wished to inform her majesty. There is also the matter of the vampire Bill Compton I plan to destroy shortly for the blood offense he committed against my bonded and I." I relayed to him through clenched teeth.

Andre never got the chance to reply "Northman, I am informed you have news for me." Sophie Ann drawled in her annoying fake southern accent. "Yes your majesty I wanted to inform you that I have made a second childe, she is my bonded childe. " I said letting the pride I felt for Sookie bleed into my voice. "Very well Northman I am informed. What is your bonded's name pray tell." She said flatly sounding bored.

"Sookie Stackhouse your majesty." I answered. The line was dead silent, I knew she was seething mad and I couldn't help the self satisfied smirk that made it way to my face. "Well that is news. I thought that Ms. Stackhouse was unattached." she said stiffly. "No your majesty Sookie is my bonded, you were misinformed, I presume by Bill Compton. He committed a blood offense against us by abducting and attempting to turn my bonded. He is chained in my basement for now but his life is forfeit and he will me the true death his night" I explained.

I heard things being smashed to bits from her end of the line "Fucking Compton! I want his fangs!" She hissed. "Of course." I said showing the proper amount of deference. "I guess by now you are aware of the interest I held for her. You know she's a Fae correct? Is she able to day walk? It is rumored that Fae blood allows vampire to walk in the sun." Sophie Ann said like it was common knowledge.

"Yes your majesty I am aware of both things but as far as we can tell she is no day walker. She like all of us succumbs to the pull of the sun." I answered truthfully; Sookie had dropped like a rock before the sun had fully risen. "Hmmm well tats disappointing. If there's nothing else I have things that require my attention." She said dismissing us. "There is nothing else. Thank you your majesty." I said and disconnected. She had no idea about Sookie being a telepath; Bill had kept the knowledge of her gift from his Queen. No doubt with the intent to make Sookie his childe and use her to further himself in our world.

Sookie looked flabbergasted "Does she not know I am a telepath?" she asked. "I would seem that she does not and as such we should keep your talent between the three of us. Her aim was to use your Fae blood to day walk." I said and Sookie looked down right pissed. Pam whose excitement at being able to see the end of Compton could no longer be contained "Let's go kill Bill shall we?' She purred.

Sookie eyes met mine and they were glazed over with bloodlust and hatred burned in them like the fires of hell "Yes let's do." She snarled. I stood and took her hand in mine "Follow me my lover. He is yours to do with as you see fit, take your vengeance." I said as I opened the door to the basement dungeon.

**SPOV**

Eric and Pam descended quickly into the basement but I remained at the top of the stairs. I was curious to see what Bill would have to say not that it would save him; he was going to die truly and at my hands. I could feel Eric's concern that I hadn't joined them so I whispered to his mind that I wanted to see how Bill would act and to gain control over my rage before I joined them.

I could see Bill from my vantage point but he was restrained his back facing the stairs so he could not see me. Pam had really worked him over he was cut up and bloody and clearly not healing, it gave me such pleasure to see him suffering as he had made me suffer.

Eric approached him and stood looking down at him with his usual mask of indifference even though I could feel his boiling rage in our bond as well as perverse satisfaction. Bill raised his head them and looked up at Eric "Well well I am surprised to see you here Eric. I had thought surely you'd meet the sun since you bonded is no more." Bill said venomously.

Eric just shook his head given away nothing, refusing to take the bait. Bill apparently wasn't done though "I will go to my true death happy knowing that you no longer have her. It pleases me greatly that I have taken what you loved most. "He said voice filled with satisfaction.

I chose that moment to make my appearance; I walked down the stairs at human speed and slowly approached him. When I stood in front of him his eyes became large as dinner plates, shock and rage painted his face "You are alive." He hissed. I cocked my head as I lowered myself to be eye level with him "Not exactly." I said and dropped my fangs.

He snarled and thrashed about struggling against his restraints the silver shackles digging into his flesh deeper making him hiss in pain. "You swore you'd never be turned. You said you only wanted your humanity. Look what he has done to you, ruined you, and made you his whore eternal." He sneered.

I giggled at his attempts to raise my ire "He has done only what I asked. I am neither ruined nor his whore. I am his mate; I am his as he is mine. One life with him would never have been enough; I had already made the choice to join him in eternity. all you have accomplished was moving up the time frame." I said enjoying the horrified expression that settled onto Bill's face.

I felt Eric's surprise and his love for me swell to colossal proportions. It occurred to me that I had never had the chance to tell him before that I chose him forever before Bill had taken the choice of how away from us. I turned to him then and caressed his cheek lovingly "My love." Eric whispered before he lowered his lips to mine and kissed me deeply.

Bill's screaming and growling of obscenities broke us out of our loving moment. I rolled my eyes dramatically "He truly is THE most annoying being I have ever had the displeasure of meeting." I said exasperated.

Bill looked at me with eyes full of hatred and disgust "You always where stupid Sookie. He'll soon tire of you and you'll have nothing." He seethed. That was the final straw; he had belittled me for the very last time. My rage stormed through me and my skin began to glow, electricity crackled in the air as my bloodlust consumed me.

Eric steeped behind me my rage feeding his own, his skin was glowing as brightly as mine, the beautiful glow from earlier was not present instead the light pulsed a deep red swirled with tendrils of black. As Bill took in the site of Eric and me the scent of fear bled from his skin, terror filled his eyes as he looked into the face of his destruction.

Eric put his hands on my shoulders the contact was like completing a circuit our light combined, it throbbed, grew brighter, stronger and fire danced in my palms. "Bill Compton you have committed a blood offense against me and my bonded, your life is forfeit." I said coldly. The fire in I held in my hand erupted in a blaze and engulfed him completely reducing him to a pile of ash.

Now that the deed was done the light flickered and receded as quickly as it had appeared. Eric spun me around and crushed his lips to mine our tongues met in a fierce battle. I growled when Eric pulled back panting wildly, after a moment he looked into my eyes "Not here my love." He said his voiced strained with lust.

I was about to protest when Pam shouted "What in the fuck was that?" Eric shrugged "Fae light." He said casually. Pam's mouth opened and closed a few time before she found her words "How is that possible? I understand it in Sookie but how do you wield their light?" She asked flummoxed. "That we do not yet know. We plan to look into it. What I do know is that it feels amazing and is certainly a powerful weapon" He answered smugly.

"I hate you. You always get all the good stuff." She hissed. I couldn't help it I burst out laughing at her pouting face. "Pam I would share it with you too if I knew how." I told her genuinely. She smiled at me and nodded seemingly satisfied "Well I have things to do and humans to mistreat" She said and sped out of the basement leaving us alone.

I wrapped my arms around Eric and placed a kiss against his throat "Take me home Eric." I whispered. He smiled at me adoringly "As you wish me love." Together we exited the bar and took to the sky both of us looking forward to some alone time.


End file.
